Insaisissable
by Fleuve
Summary: UA. Elle décida finalement de retourner dans la chambre, vêtue seulement d'une chemise, de la chemise de Matthew. Il la regardait, il savait très bien que cette fille était insaisissable, qu'elle ne serait jamais à lui, mais il la trouvait magnifique.
1. Chapitre I

Bon bon bon. Par où commencer ? ça fait un moment que j'ai relu ce début de fic et ça ne m'as pas plus. Je m'explique. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fais trop de mélange et du coup j'ai vu pas mal d'incohérence dans mon histoire. Du coup je vais reposter les quatre premiers chapitres en mode corrigés tout beau tout neufs rien que pour vous. Je ne change pas l'histoire, je corrige juste les trucs qui ne me plaisent pas. Bonne relecture si vous avez le courage !

* * *

**Chapitre I**

Les nouveaux avaient plutôt l'air en forme cette année. Certains s'aventuraient même à regarder au delà de leurs chaussures. Pandora les regarda un instant puis soupira. C'était toujours pareil avec les nouveaux. Ils arrivaient et commençaient à s'extasier devant tout et à faire des conneries plus importantes les une que les autres. Le Prefet en chef s'activait déjà. Luke Shaw, pouffsouffle de septième année de son état, toujours les meilleures notes, toujours irréprochable, toujours prêt à aider son prochain. Il était littéralement plongé dans son explication du pourquoi il ne fallait pas aller dans la forêt interdite, du comment il fallait être agréable avec toutes les maisons, il leur expliquait tout et n'importe quoi comme si les nouveaux étaient complètement stupides. Il en faisait beaucoup trop et cela en devenait presque risible de le voir ainsi avec son air de monsieur-je-sais-tout. Un regard à ce dernier lui arracha un sourire moqueur. Tout les ans c'était la même chose. Les petite nouvelles allaient s'enticher de notre préfet.

C'était l'heure du repas. La répartition s'était déroulée sans aucun accrochage hormis un nouveau Gryffondor hurlant au complot, qu'il voulait et devait aller chez les Serpentards ; une petite nouvelle semblait avoir repéré le préfet, bref la routine en ce premier septembre. Et puis il y avait aussi Pénélope Dyver. Pénélope critiquant les nouveaux. Pénélope suivit de ses deux sbires qui étaient censés être ses amies. Pénélope pétrifiant d'un regard la moindre fille qui oserait poser son regard sur le préfet en chef. Elle était folle de Luke, tout Poudlard était au courant sauf l'intéressé. Cela faisait environ deux années que Pénélope se démenait pour ouvrir les yeux de son beau Luke. Mais rien n'y faisait et cela la rendait de plus agressive envers les filles s'approchant un peu trop de lui. Pandora n'avait jamais eu de problème avec Pénélope au sujet de Luke et depuis maintenant sept ans, la petite blonde au regard d'acier était la colocataire de Pandora dans le dortoir des Serdaigles.

Née dans une famille de moldu, Pandora Rowley avait fait partie dans son enfance, de ces gamins que l'on qualifie d'étranges et d'originaux. La famille Rowley possédait un petit manoir sur les côtes Irlandaises, au nord de Dublin. Mary Rowley, la mère de Pandora était infirmière de bloc à l'hôpital. Mike Rowley était quand à lui professeur de mathématique dans un lycée tout près du domaine familial. Pandora avait aussi la responsabilité d'être la grande soeur d'un petit garçon de huit ans de moins qu'elle, Colin Rowley. Cette grande différence d'âge ne les empêchant pas de rigoler et de s'amuser, Pandora était plus que ravie de rentrer chez elle pendant les vacances et de profiter de toute sa famille. Les parents de Pandora avaient toujours cru que leur fille était juste d'une grande maladresse et jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer qu'elle était en réalité une sorcière. Le jour où elle reçut sa lettre scellée aux armoiries de Poudlard, Pandora cru d'abord à une farce et jeta la lettre dans le vide ordure. Mais bientôt il était impossible de ne pas y croire. De nombreuses lettres avaient suivis la première, arrivant chacune accompagnées d'un hibou. Les incidents de "maladresse" de Pandora s'étaient largement accentués et ainsi un matin d'août, une vieille dame avec vetue d'une robe violine et d'un chapeau pointue vint frapper à la porte des Rowley. C'était le professeur Mcgonagall en personne, venue pour expliquer raisonnablement à toute la famille que Pandora était belle et bien une sorcière. Le père de celle ci fût largement sous le choc de cette nouvelle, mais passé le temps de l'acceptation, il était un des premiers à poser des questions sur le monde magique. Mary Rowley ne fût pas aussi enjouée que son mari. Elle aimait sa fille mais elle ne comprenait pas cet autre monde dont elle ne faisait pas partie. Pour elle, la magie était une tare qu'il fallait éliminer. Les relations entre la mère et la fille n'avaient fait que de ce dégrader, la mère voyant que sa fille prenait de plus en pus goût à la vie dans cet autre monde ; et la fille ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa mère la rejetait ainsi. Pandora s'était alors tournée vers les études, faisait tout pour être la première pour essayer de rendre fière sa mère.

Pandora sortit de ses pensées et retourna dans le présent. Le repas était enfin terminé. La fin du calvaire. Les nouveaux étaient perdus, ne sachant pas où se diriger, on pouvait même entendre les préfets les appeler pour leur montrer le chemin des dortoirs. Pandora se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de la grande salle et monta les marches quatre par quatre pour rejoindre au plus vite son dortoir, et surtout son lit. Depuis qu'elle était descendu du Poudlard Express elle rêvait de son lit, de son grand lit bien moelleux tout en haut de la tour Serdaigle. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de sa salle commune après avoir donner la réponse à l'énigme, elle vit son ancien meilleur ami affalé dans un fauteuil avec un paquet de chips entamé à la main.

Depuis combien de temps était elle amoureuse de Julian Dyver ? Depuis dix ans peut être, elle était complètement amoureuse du propre frère jumeau de sa colocataire. Petite, timide et avec un manque de confiance énorme, elle était tombée amoureuse du brun aux yeux acier qui habitait la maison voisine à celle des Rowley. Ils étaient rentrés en même temps à Poudlard et étaient tombés dans la même maison. Maintenant en dernière année, Pandora était devenue une jeune fille. Pas magnifique mais avec un quelque chose qui ne laissait pas indifférent. Pandora était une de ces filles qui aiment plaire et qui jouent de leurs atouts. Grande et assumant ses formes, Pandora arborait avec fierté sa tignasse rousse descendant jusqu'à sa taille et ses grand yeux émeraude. Elle était devenue beaucoup moins timide et faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que poursuiveuse. Elle était devenue populaire et était sortie avec bon nombre de garçons de son âge mais elle ne pensait qu'à Julian, du matin au soir. Elle se levait Julian, elle mangeait Julian, étudiait Julian, pensait Julian et se couchait Julian. Il n'en savait rien bien entendu. Il l'avait vu passer des bras de Terry Dawson, batteur dans la même équipe que Pandora, à ceux de Dimitri Goyle, un Pouffsouffle arriéré servant de gardien à leur équipe. Julian ne devait pas de douter qu'elle s'intéressait à lui depuis des années, surtout que lui même avait eu une petite amie pendant très longtemps. Elle ne nommait Jade Roncey, en dernière année également mais chez les Gryfondors. Pandora n'avait jamais aimé cette fille, hormis le fait qu'elle était amoureuse de Julian, cette Jade semblait littéralement exploiter le pauvre Serdaigle en lui demandant de l'aider à avancer dans ses devoirs ou encore d'aller lui chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Pandora ne supportait pas cette fille et c'était réciproque.

Au fil des années, Julian et Pandora s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Désormais ils n'appartenaient plus au même monde. Pandora passait ses journées et ses temps libre avec les membres de son équipe de Quidd, lui, il traînait dans la bibliothèque se faisant discret alors que Pandora attirait les regards sur elle. Malgré tout, elle s'appliquait à avoir de bon résultats, à avoir les meilleurs résultats, juste pour qu'il se retourne en cours vers elle, juste pour qu'il lui dise avec un sourire "Félicitation, tu m'as encore battu" .Avant ils partageaient tout ensemble. Pénélope, Julian et Pandora, les trois inséparables, comme on les appelait. Ils passaient des après midi à jouer à cache cache dans le château, à essuyer les peines de cœur de Pénélope et puis le temps à tout saccagé. Jamais elle n'avait réussit à lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait, car elle avait par dessus tout, peur de se faire rejeter et de son regard sur elle qui aurait pu changer. Elle avait donc l'espoir, l'espoir qu'un jour peut être ses rêves se réaliseraient, l'espoir que peut être un jour il tomberait amoureux d'elle.

Pandora traversa la salle commune d'un pas décidé et se dirigea tout droit vers son dortoir avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle entendit Pénélope arriver peu de temps après elle et commença à distinguer des sanglots au travers les bruits de l'eau de la douche qui ruisselait sur elle. Pénélope l'insubmersible ne l'était pas tant que ça. On était le premier septembre et Pandora savait d'ores et déjà que chaque soir de toutes l'année scolaire, si Luke n'ouvrait pas les yeux ou si Pénélope ne se résignait pas, elle allait entendre les mêmes sanglots qu'elle entendait actuellement. Les deux filles étaient les seules septième année chez les serdaigle, elles avaient donc hérité d'un immense dortoir pour elles toutes seules. Elles avaient fait en sorte de bien l'agencer et maintenant dès qu'on poussait la porte de la chambre des filles de septième année, on voyait deux magnifique lit à baldaquin de chaque coté de la pièce et un petit sofa ainsi qu'un table basse ornait le centre de la pièce. Pandora sortit de la douche, se sécha et enfila rapidement son pyjama. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, Pénélope était déjà couchée. Pandora lui chuchota un bonne nuit et alla vite de faufiler dans son lit qui la faisait rêver depuis quelques heures.

Severus Rogue venait d'arracher la feuille sur laquelle Pandora dessinait depuis le début du cours perdue dans ses pensées. Rouge écarlate jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, elle baissa les yeux sous le regard sadique du professeur de potion.

-_ Vous serez prié, Mademoiselle Rowley, de ne pas dessiner pendant mes cours. 10 points en moins pour Serdaigle. Reprenons._

Des ricanements au fond de la salle se firent entendre. Pandora se retourna et vit deux gryfondors comprenant Jade Roncey en train de se moquer d'elle. Pandora n'aimait pas les cours de potion, elle avait toujours était nulle. Heureusement pour elle, ses buses dans cette matière s'étaient plutôt bien déroulées et elle avait obtenu un Effort Exceptionnel. Malgré tout, Pandora laissa son partenaire finir la potion, suivant ses instructions à la lettre et lui passant les ingrédients dont il avait besoin. Lorsque le hibou marqua la fin du cours, elle se leva, ramassa ses affaires à la hâte et se précipita vers la sortie. Elle manqua de s'évanouir lorsque Rogue l'interpella et demanda à Julian de rester un moment. Celui ci, intrigué, il lança un regard interrogateur à sa camarade qui suppliait des yeux l'homme aux cheveux gras de lui rendre son dessin.

_- En tant que préfet de Serdaigle, je pense qu'il vous sera utile de voir le joli gribouillis de mademoiselle Rowley._

Sourire goguenard de la part du prof, alors que Pandora se sentait mourir de honte.

Ne comprenant pas très bien, Julian se saisit du parchemin, surpris que la jeune fille puisse se livrer à des caricatures ou autres bêtises de cancre . Il la connaissait depuis toujours, c'était une fille sérieuse et appliquée en classe, il n'aimerait pas avoir à la réprimander.

Les yeux gris de Julian s'arrondirent de stupeur. Il resta un instant éberlué, fixant la feuille, sans mot dire. Rogue était parti en ricanant, laissant Pandora en proie à un grand désarroi. Julian finit par se tourner vers elle, cramoisi, la feuille tremblant légèrement dans sa main.

- _Hum euh tu dessines vraiment très très bien . Je l'ignorais. _dit-il dans un sourire.

_- Merci..._

_- Tu immortalises souvent tes camarades de classe pendant les cours ?_

Elle se força à sourire et à acquiescer, ne pouvant lui dire que ses cahiers étaient remplis de portraits de lui. Uniquement de lui...

- _Mais je trouve que tu m'as embelli. Je suis plus gros que ça, j'ai un œil plus gros que l'autre et ma bouche n'est pas aussi bien dessiné... _

_-Tu es très bien comme ça Julian_

Elle se répétait cette phrase sans cesse dans sa tête, et s'était sorti tout seul. Pandora se sauva à toute vitesse avant même d'entendre la réponse de Julian. Elle avait le visage encore plus rouge que précédemment et son son cœur battait à toute allure. Elle arriva à toute allure devant son dortoir, y déposa les livres dont elle n'avait pas besoin pour le reste de la journée et attrapa son livre de runes magiques. Elle avait une heure et demi de cette matière dans moins de dix minutes et la salle se trouvait à l'autre bout du château. Descendant les marches de la tour à toute allure, Pandora ne vit pas en bas des escaliers que Julian l'attendait, son dessin à la main. Elle le percuta de plein fouet, bafouilla quelques excuses et repartit à toute allure non sans lui avoir signaler qu'elle était en retard.

* * *

Julian avait voulu lui rendre son dessin, après tout ce n'était pas le sien. Il ne l'avait pas vu débouler des étages supérieurs, et elle s'était aplatit sur lui dans sa chute. Elle s'était excusée et avait ajouté précipitamment en reprenant sa course qu'elle était en retard pour son cours de runes. La Pandora telle qui la connaissait avait toujours était d'une grande maladresse. Le jour de sa répartition, elle avait mis le feu à la barbe de Dumbledor sans faire exprès. pandora était la première à se prendre une porte, ou à se taper quelque part. Les autres maisons l'avait même surnommé Calamity Jane à cause de ça. Chez les Serdaigles ils en riaient et même Pandora assumait parfaitement son surnom. Julian repensa au dessin de Pandora et décida qu'il lui rendrait à midi pendant le repas.

Après son cours de soin au créatures magiques, Julian et Max Benson, gryffondor de septième année, se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Julian avait parlé à son meilleur ami du dessin que Rogue avait confisqué puis remis à Julian. Max avait voulu le voir et avait fait bon nombre de compliments sur les talents de dessinatrices de Pandora. A midi, tout les deux rejoignirent Jade Roncey à la table des gryfondors pour le déjeuner. La conversation allait bon train, et Max laissa échapper au cours de la discussion que même si Jade le voulait elle ne pourrait pas dessiner aussi bien que lui avait alors montrer discrètement le dessin réalisé par Pandora et Jade n'avait fait que de pester tout le reste du repas, trouvant le moindre détail à critiquer.

- _Elle a que ça à foutre de te dessiner_ ? Pesta Jade.

Max hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- _Regarde la bouche et les yeux... Elle t'as étudié avec grande minutie. Si on ne parlait pas de Miss Jemefaistoutlessportifs, cette amatrice de mecs musclés à la cervelle de moineau, j'aurai parié qu'elle était amoureuse de toi en voyant ce dessin._

Julian haussa les épaules. Il ne partageait pas son avis sur Pandora. Il l'avait connu enfant, complexée et introvertie. Elle se rattrapait à présent. La petite fille qui se cachait derrière lui quand les autres l'embêtaient, occupait maintenant le devant de la scène. Il s'était d'ailleurs effacé, conscient que ses nouveaux amis lui apporteraient sans doute une vie plus trépidante, il était donc retourné à ses livres.

- _On se ferait pas une soirée de rentrée après les cours ? on invite qui on veut et les autres maisons si on veut ?_ demanda une fille de dernière année à la table.

Tous approuvèrent l'idée et ils se donnèrent rendez vous après le dîner près de la salle sur demande. Julian n'avait pas aperçu Pandora au déjeuner si bien qu'il avait décidé, poussé par Max, d'inviter Pandora à la soirée de ce soir. Il fallait juste qu'il la trouve.

* * *

Pandora avait pris soin de ne pas regarder le coin où il était une seule fois, pour ne pas qu'il s'imagine qu'elle était encore en train de le dessiner. Elle était là assise au bout de la table des Serdaigle en train de manger à coté de Terry. Elle voyait bien que Julian la cherchait du regard mais elle, elle se cachait. Finissant en une bouchée son éclair au chocolat, Pandora sortit de la grande salle après avoir prévenu Terry qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque jusqu'à seize heure.

Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle, dans un recoin près d'une fenêtre. Pandora aimait regarder à l'extérieur et profiter de toute l'entendu du parc pour laisser vagabonder ses pensées. Il était à peine midi et demi, elle était la seule élève hantant le lieu suprême de Mme Pince. Pandora sortit ses affaires de son sac et partit à la recherche du vieux grimoire qui l'intéressait. Elle avait déjà un devoir de Runes et elle voulait le finir le plus vite possible plutôt que de le bâcler. Pénélope lui demandait souvent ce qu'elle trouvait de si merveilleux aux livres et autres grimoires prenant la poussières dans les rayons de la vieille bibliothèque du château. Pandora avait tenté la première fois de lui expliquer, puis elle avait abandonné devant son air ahuri. Sortant sa plume de son étui, Pandora commença à écrire les premières lignes du parchemins de 110 cm qu'elle devait fournir au professeur. Trop concentrée pour entendre quoi que ce soit, elle n'entendit pas Julian arriver et s'installer en face d'elle.

- _Pandora ? _chuchota t-il.

Pandora sursauta automatiquement et étouffa un cri. Elle était totalement surprise de voir Julian là devant elle. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, comme si il voulait s'échapper de sa cage.

- _Oui, qu'est ce qui se passe ? _répondit aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait Pandora.

-_ Je voulais juste te rendre ton dessin, je voulais te le redonner à midi mais je ne t'ai pas vu donc voilà, tiens . _fini Julian en lui tentant son parchemin gribouillé en cours de potion la mâtiné.

- _Ah oui, euh, merci, tu aurais pu le garder, enfin non, enfin le jeter si tu veux ! _Dit Pandora avant de récupérer son dessin en bafouillant et en faisant des grands gestes avec ses bras.

- _ah ah !__ Calmes toi Pan ! Tu es folle je n'allais pas jeter un tel dessin quand même ! _

_- je sais pas tu fais bien ce que tu veux hein. _ marmona Pandora.

Pandora était rouge écarlate et ne savait plus où se mettre. Julian était en face d'elle en train de la fixer de ses yeux aciers et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Celui ci s'approcha sur sa chaise et murmura :

- _je voulais aussi te dire qu'il y avait une soirée de rentrée ce soir à la salle sur demande, et euh... jevoulaissavoirsituvoulaism'accompagner? _finit-il d'un trait en s'empourprant.

-_ Je... euh... oui volontier je veux bien venir. _finit Pandora en rougissant encore un peu plus.

Julian était ensuite parti, laissant Pandora à ses pensées. Elle était encore toute chamboulée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle se promit de ne pas faire de bêtises et de profiter au maximum de cette soirée avant de se replonger dans son vieux grimoire de Runes magiques.

Le reste de la journée passa relativement vite pour Pandora qui ne cessait de penser à la soirée qui aurait lieu le soir même. Il était maintenant 19h43, et Pénélope et elle était dans leur chambre en train de choisir un tenue adéquate pour le soir. Pénélope avait jeter son dévolu sur une robe volantes à fleurs resserrée à la taille par une ceinture rose pale qui la mettait magnifiquement bien en valeur. Elle était à présent en train d'essayer de se boucler les cheveux avec un sort mais ce n'était pas un grand succès si bien qu'elle décida de se faire une longue tresse sur le coté du visage. Maintenant, Pénélope essayait de convaincre Pandora de porter cette robe au dos nu qu'elle avait acheté pendant les vacances, mais Pandora ne voulait pas en faire trop, elle voulait juste essayer de rester simple. Elle opta pour un jean slim noir et un bustier bleu nuit ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpin noir, tout simple. Elle laissa ses long cheveux roux retomber dans son dos, mis ses boucles d'oreille en argent représentant des minuscules souafles, se maquilla et pris Pénélope par le bras la forçant à sortir de la pièce. Elles avaient mis plus d'une heure à se préparer et maintenant elles devaient surement être les dernières.

- _On va être les dernières à cause de toi Péné maintenant, _ronchonna Pandora.

Pénélope lui tira la langue et elles arrivèrent devant le couloir de la salle sur demande. Les deux filles passèrent trois fois devant le mur en pensant très fort à un endroit où elles pourraient faire la fête et la porte apparu. Pénélope prit les devant et poussa la porte avant de crier :

- _BAH ALORS ON ATTEND PAS PENE POUR FAIRE LA FÊTE !? _

La plupart des élèves rigolèrent face à cette entrée fracassante alors que Pandora attrapait encore une fois le bras de son amie avant de l'entraîner vers le bar. A partir de cet instant, Pandora chercha du regard Julian. Elle vit juste Max, son meilleur ami, venir la saluer, et la féliciter pour ses talents de dessinatrice. Pandora ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il voulait parler, puis elle réalisa qu'il évoquait le portrait de Julian. Elle devant aussi rouge qu'une tomate et s'enfuit vers le bar pour prendre un rafraîchissement.

- _Eh ! je te cherchais Pan ! je suis content que tu sois venus, il n'y a pas grand monde de notre maison à ce que je vois... _

_- Salut Julian ! Saches que tu me trouveras toujours près des boissons, _lança Pandora avant de se frapper le front avec la main, _enfin ... c'est pas ce que je voulais dire je suis pas une alcoolique hein..._

_- Ah ah ah ah j'avais compris Pan laisses ! Quoi de neuf depuis ce midi ?_

_- Rien du tout... j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais montré mon dessin à Max ?_

_-... Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas pu mais il a insisté et puis c'est mon meilleur ami et tout mais je peux aller m'expli..._

_- Julian ! _le coupa Pandora. _ce n'est pas grave, juste la prochaine fois fais gaffe hein, _finit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Pandora passait une merveilleuse soirée. Julian restait la plupart du temps avec elle, comme si rien n'avait changé. Ils rigolaient ensemble, se moquant gentillement de Pénélope qui était complètement bourrée et qui commençait à danser sur le bar. Vers minuit, alors que la plupart des élèves présents étaient complètement éméchés, quelques irréductibles s'évertuaient à danser au milieux de la pièce. Julian et Pandora dansaient en rigolant, dansant la danse du canard en passant par la danse des tongs. Puis Pandora se lança au même moment où Julian se lançait lui aussi.

- _J__u'..._

_- Pan..._

Tout les deux se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

- _Tu voulais dire quoi Julian ? _demanda Pandora tout en ayant des palpitations et en espérant qu'il allait dire la chose qu'elle voulait entendre.

_- Ouais, euh... _

_- vas y tu peux tout me dire tu sais, _l'incita Pandora.

-_ Je ne sais pas si c'est avec toi que c'est le mieux d'en parler mais je me lance... Je pense que je vais me remettre avec Jade et je sais que tu ne l'aime pas, mais j'aimerais qu'on redevienne ami comme avant Pan..._

Le cœur de Pandora se serra, elle ravala ses sanglots et lança tant bien que mal un sourire à Julian.

- _on a toujours était ami... J'ai juste quelque différents avec jade c'est tout..._

_- oh donc c'est réglé ?! _lança Julian avant d'enlacer Pandora qui n'arrivait déjà plus à retenir ses larmes.

- _Faut que j'y aille, je ramène ta soeur. Bye !_

Pandora s'enfuit sous le regard d'incompréhension de Julian. Elle voulu ramener Pénélope mais celle ci partait déjà dans les bras d'un garçon de Serpentard. Pandora prit ses jambes à son cou et quitta au pas de course la salle sur demande, refusant d'entendre les appels de plus en plus lointain de Julian qui l'appelait. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'elle courrait pieds nus, chaussures à la main, dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Puis elle se heurta à quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle marmonna quelques mots d'excuse et butée voulu continuer sa course. Mais une main lui retenu le poignet avec force.


	2. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

« L'amour est masochiste. Ces cris, ces plaintes, ces douces alarmes, cet état d'angoisse des amants, cet état d'attente, cette souffrance latente, sous-entendue, à peine exprimée, ces mille inquiétudes au sujet de l'absence de l'être aimé, cette fuite du temps, ces susceptibilités, ces sautes d'humeur, ces rêvasseries, ces enfantillages, cette torture morale où la vanité et l'amour-propre sont en jeu, l'honneur, l'éducation, la pudeur, ces hauts et ces bas du tonus nerveux, ces écarts de l'imagination, ce fétichisme, cette précision cruelle des sens qui fouaillaient et qui fouillent, cette chute, cette prostration, cette abdication, cet avilissement, cette perte et cette reprise perpétuelle de la personnalité, ces bégaiements, ces mots, ces phrases, cet emploi du diminutif, cette familiarité, ces hésitations dans les attouchements, ce tremblement épileptique, ces rechutes successives et multipliées, cette passion de plus en plus troublée, orageuse et dont les ravages vont progressant, jusqu'à la complète inhibition, la complète annihilation de l'âme, jusqu'à l'atonie des sens, jusqu'à l'épuisement de la moelle, au vide du cerveau, jusqu'à la sécheresse du cœur, ce besoin d'anéantissement, de destruction, de mutilation, ce besoin d'effusion, d'adoration, de mysticisme, cet inassouvissement qui a recours à l'hyper-irritabilité des muqueuses, aux errances du goût, aux désordres vaso-moteurs ou périphériques et qui fait appel à la jalousie et à la vengeance, aux crimes, aux mensonges, aux trahisons, cette idolâtrie, cette mélancolie incurable, cette apathie, cette profonde misère morale, ce doute définitif et navrant, ce désespoir, tous ces stigmates ne sont-ils point les symptômes mêmes de l'amour d'après lesquels on peut diagnostiquer, puis tracer d'une main sûre le tableau clinique du masochisme ? » [Blaise Cendrars]

* * *

Le tonnerre grondait ouvrant les cieux aux éclairs déchirant le ciel comme la douleur déchirait Pandora. Elle sentait la pression des doigts se resserrait sur son poignet. Son cœur se resserra subitement. Son souffle se coupa. Ses grand yeux verts s'écarquillèrent, et un long silence s'étira entre eux. Plus le temps passait et plus l'atmosphère devenait lourd et pénible. Ses larmes coulant de son cœur, Pandora était debout au milieu du couloir, sans bouger, immobile. Elle se tenait dans l'ombre, sa silhouette se fondant dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle savait que ce silence n'allait pas durer. Elle allait devoir s'expliquer. Elle allait devoir expliquer comment, encore une fois elle s'était faite avoir et comment elle se retrouvait brisée. Brisée en mille morceau, comme si tout son être n'était que porcelaine. Elle voulait arrêter, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Pandora entendait que la personne lui parlait, mais ne distinguait et ne comprenait aucune de ses phrases. La main ferme qui la retenait par le poignet avait maintenant relâché son étreinte. Elle sentit des bras forts la soulever. Son corps tressautait et ses paupières de fermèrent essayant de bloquer le passage des larmes qui voulaient encore couler. Elle avait reconnu l'odeur de Terry Dawson. Tout les deux étaient restés en très bon terme une fois qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendu, Pandora l'avait quitté au bout de trois mois. Elle n'arrivait pas à garder une relation stable avec un garçon, elle ne faisait que de penser à Julian. Elle avait d'abord pensé que le fait de sortir avec d'autres garçons l'aurait fait oublié mais rien n'y faisait. Maintenant, elle et Terry était devenus de bons amis, lui la surprotégeant et elle se confiant à lui. Il savait tout d'elle, il savait que Pandora était amoureuse d'un garçon, qu'elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Mais il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, elle n'avait pas voulu lui avouer. Cela le rendait malade de voir son amie se mettre dans des états pareils pour un garçon. Il l'avait aperçu courir dans le couloir en pleurs, il avait juste voulu la réconforter comme toujours mais cette fois ci semblait être la fois de trop. Pandora semblait totalement anéantie, ne répondant pas aux questions que Terry lui posait. L'inquiétude commençait à percer dans sa voix au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochait de la salle commune. Au bout d'un moment, il avait abandonné. Il l'avait raccompagné jusque dans la salle commune qui était vide à cette heure de la nuit. Il l'avait reposé sur le sol devant les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Il avait pu entendre dans un murmure un vague merci de sa part, puis elle était directement montée se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil pâle du début d'automne perçait timidement au travers les lourds rideaux de velours bleus, plongeant la chambre de Pandora dans une douce lumière tamisée. Un rayon avait réussi à passer la barrière de velours et déversait sa lumière sur son visage. La douce chaleur émanant du rayon, lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, il lui restait encore une demi heure avant son premier cours, elle avait encore le temps. Pandora n'avait que très peu dormi cette nuit, ressassant sans cesse la soirée de la veille. Pandora se leva et alla aussitôt s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle se dégoutait, elle était tellement faible, trop faible. Elle avait surestimé ses capacités, et maintenant elle se retrouvait enfermée dans une espèce de bulle opaque et brumeuse dans laquelle, elle ne pouvait s'échapper. Maintenant, elle le détestait autant qu'elle se haïssait.

- _T'es qu'une pauvre conne._

L'insulte murmurée du bout des lèvres tomba comme un couperet dans ce silence assourdissant. Sa main pale ouvrit sèchement le robinet, et le silence s'enfuit lâchement par le siphon du lavabo. Elle s'éclaboussa le visage d'eau fraîche, les gouttes ruisselaient sur sa peau lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers le miroir. Son maquillage avait coulé. Sans doute plus du à sa crise de larme plutôt qu'à la toilette sommaire qu'elle venait de faire. La chambre était vide. La peur de se retrouver avec elle même la terrifiait plus qu'autre chose. Toute seule c'est sa folie qui la rattrapait. Machinalement, l'ongle de son index gratta férocement la peau pelée de son pouce. Vieille manie qu'elle ne pouvait refrénée quand elle se sentait mal. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, elle décida de bouger. De fuit le silence trop oppressant. L'eau froide de la douche acheva de la sortir de sa léthargie, elle était complètement glacée quand elle sortit maladroitement de la cabine. Glacée et brisée, elle attrapa une serviette et se sécha. Sa principale préoccupation n'était déjà plus que : _je met mon pull bleu, noir ou beige? _ ce n'est que, trébuchant sur des livres et grimoires empruntés à la bibliothèque, alors qu'elle tentait d'enfiler ses chaussures sans tomber, qu'une vague de tristesse manqua de la submerger. Mais sa main trouva la poignet, l'agrippa et poussa la porte, posant un sourire serein sur son visage, elle descendit les escaliers. Il était 7h51, les cours commençaient dans 9 minutes, la salle commune était à présent vide, tous les élèves étant descendus dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. En sortant de la salle commune, Pandora observa son reflet dans les miroirs parcourant le mur. Elle avait une tête affreuse. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et même la douche qu'elle avait prise un peu plus tôt ne lui avait pas rechargé les batteries.

Elle n'avait plus le temps d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner, elle était déjà en retard. Son premier cours, métamorphose avec le professeur Mcgonagall. Elle avait toujours apprécié cette vieille dame à l'air sévère. Elle ne voulait pas la décevoir et donc se précipita vers le couloir menant à sa salle de cours. 8h. Pile à l'heure, Pandora rentra dans la salle de classe et s'assit à sa place habituelle, au dernier rang, à droite. Terry ne tarda pas à la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien de forcer Pandora à parler si elle n'en avait pas envie. Il lui fit passer un morceau de parchemin discrètement, il la vit sourire et tourner son visage vers lui. Il compris automatiquement dans son regard qu'elle le remerciait.

Une fois que tout le monde fût installé, le professeur Mcgonagall se dirigea vers son bureau, se placa devant lui, les main croisées devant elle. Le temps était comme suspendu, même les mouches n'osaient pas voler. Tout les visages étaient tournés vers le professeur, qui prit la parole.

_- Si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que vous avez réussi vos BUSEs de métamorphose et que vous avez déjà un bagage plus ou moins solide en la matière. Bien. Bon vous savez que vous avez vos ASPICs en fin d'année. Il est inutile de vous rappeler que oui, c'est l'examen le plus important que vous aurez, que ça compte pour votre avenir. je vous demanderez d'être bien attentif et d'être assidu dans votre apprentissage, que ce soit en métamorphose ou dans les autres matières._

Mcgonagall les regarda tour à tour en leur lançant un regard profond. Sa présentation était sèche et froide, mais elle ne pas rigolait avec ce point très important pour leur éducation. Elle se retourna vers le tableau et écrivit en grandes lettres avec la craie "Métamorphose inter-espèce avancée, niveau 2". Elle reposa la craie, s'essuya les mains et se retourna vers la classe.

_- "Métamorphose inter-espèce". Objectivement, cette appellation est un abus de langage. Cette branche de la métamorphose, la plus compliquée, n'est pas une métamorphose entre deux espèces animales comme on pourrait le penser mais entre " de nature différente, à savoir quelque chose de non-vivant et quelque chose de vivant, autrement dit un objet et un animal. Je vais consacrer ce premier cours à quelques rappels importants sur lesquels il faudra vous baser le reste de l'année pour avancer dans votre apprentissage. Vous avez commencé par la métamorphose basique, puis la métamorphose animale, partielle et totale. Ces formes de métamorphose sont assez simple je vous préviens. Puis vous avez commencé la métamorphose inter-espèce basique et enfin l'an passé à métamorphoser des objets en animaux simples, invertébrés, voire pour les plus chanceux d'entre vous en poissons. Ce qui est, si vous aviez eut du mal à réaliser cet exercice l'an passé, ridiculement simple comparé à ce que vous allez devoir faire cette année. Comme vous le savez, une des règles les plus importantes à respecter en métamorphose est la loi de Gamp et ses exceptions sur la métamorphose. Qui peut m'énoncer ce que Gamp nous a enseigné et pourquoi, il y ..._

La voix de Mcgonagall se perdit dans les profondeurs de l'esprit de Pandora. Presque aussitôt, succombant à la fatigue et à la pression accumulées au cours de la soirée et de la nuit, ses yeux commencèrent à papillonner, pour se clore complètement quelques minutes plus tard. Pandora ouvrit douloureusement les yeux en s'étirant. Tout était flou et la lumière ambiante la faisait grimacer. Elle essaya de remettre ses idées en place, où était-elle? Elle décida de rouvrir une nouvelle fois ses yeux. Elle s'habitua plus vite que prévu à la lumière et elle pu admirer l'immaculé plafond blanc qu'elle connaissait si bien. L'infirmerie. Elle reconnaissait cette odeur de musc que portait Pomfresh. Elle sentait la présence de quelqu'un à ses cotés, elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un Terry endormi sur une chaise. Il était là depuis un moment, mais elle, depuis combien de temps était elle à l'infirmerie ? Pourquoi ? Un mal de tête la prit par surprise, impossible de se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle se souvenait du début du cours de Mcgonagall mais c'est tout. Elle tourna la tête doucement sur le coté et vit que Terry se réveiller et se redresser vivement. Pandora ouvrit la bouche, vite interrompu par Terry.

- _Comment tu te sens ? ça va mieux ? tu m'as fais sacrément peur Pan ! _

- _Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? _demanda Pandora en étouffant un bâillement.

_- Tu t'es endormie en cours.._

_- Pendant le cours de Méta oui je me souviens, mais pourquoi je suis à l'infirmerie au juste ? J'ai juste dormi..._

_- On a voulu te réveiller Pan mais impossible, on a cru que tu étais dans le coma et du coup Mcgonagall t'as fais léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh nous a alors dit que tu dormais profondément, et ceux parce que cela faisait trois nuits que tu n'avais pas fermé l'œil._

_- Ah..._

_- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?_ demanda Terry _J'aurais pu t'aider ou Pomfresh aurait pu t'aider en te donnant une potion pour dormir Pan. Ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave que de dormir pendant une journée et demi.__  
_

_- QUOI ? UNE JOURNÉE ET DEMI ?_

_- On ne cri pas Miss Rowley ! Mr Dawson, Miss Rowley a besoin de repos, je vais l'examiner pour voir si elle peut sortir après le déjeuner._

_- Mais..._

_- Pas de mais Mr Dawson ! Dehors!_

Après avoir du supporter l'examen forcée de Mme Pomfresh. Celle ci amena un plateau repas pour le déjeuner de Pandora. Elle pouvait sortir juste après manger. Soulagée, Pandora retrouva le temps d'un instant le sourire. Elle avait certes du sommeil en retard mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait pu s'endormir comme ça en cours. Elle devait des excuses au professeur Mcgonagall pour son comportement. Après avoir englouti son repas, Pandora sortit de l'infirmerie pleine d'énergie. Terry l'attendait devant la porte, avec une part de tarte à là rhubarbe dans les mains. Pandora en raffolait et elle se jeta dessus sans attendre. Tour les deux étaient à présent assis par terre dans un couloir abandonné de Poudlard.

- _Dis Terry..._

_- Yep _répondit -il la bouche pleine de l'éclair au chocolat qu'il venait d'engloutir.

- _Merci d'être mon ami. C'est cool de savoir que je peux compter sur toi._

Après avoir finit sa phrase, Pandora tourna son visage vers Terry en lui lançant un sourire timide. Elle vit le regard de son ami s'assombrir avant de l'entendre répondre.

- _Tu sais, je pourrais peut être plus t'aider si tu me disais réellement ce qui te bouffe comme ça..._

_- Mais tu le sais..._

_- Non je te coupe direct Pan, je le sais pas parce que tu ne veux rien me dire. Et je vois bien que tu es pas bien, donc soit je vais casser la gueule à tout les mecs de Poudlard soit tu me dis ce qu'il se passe. Plus jamais je veux te retrouver en pleurs en pleine nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard ! _

_- C'est que c'est compliqué..._

_- J'ai tout mon temps._

Pandora scruta attentivement le visage de son ami. Jamais elle n'en avait parlé, elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir le faire.

- _Tu promet de ne rien dire ?_

_- Tu sais bien que oui._

_- Promets le._

_- Je te le promet. On va quand même pas faire un serment inviolable pour ça ! _

_- ça pourrait être une solution... _ajouta pensivement Pandora.

- _N'y pense même pas Pan ! Assez de gamineries pour la journée, je suis tout ouï allez courage, racontes à tonton Terry._

Pandora prit une grande inspiration, jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, avant de tout lui raconter. A mesure que son récit avançait, elle voyait Terry serrer les poings un peu plus. Plusieurs fois elle voulu s'arrêter mais à chaque fois il la poussait à continuer. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de tout lui dire, Terry ne dit pas un mot. Il se leva, se tourna vers Pandora et la regarda avec un regard plein de compassion.

- _Tu mérites mieux que lui Pan, regardes ce qu'il te fais subir sans le vouloir..._

_- Mais je le veux lui ! _

_- Tu vas faire quoi alors ? Attendre que Monsieur Dyver daigne poser un regard autre qu'amical sur toi ?_

_ - Si il faut oui j'attendrais Terry. je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je te le dise. Regardes comment tu le prends ! _s'emporta Pandora.

- _C'est parce que je tiens à toi bon sang ! _lâcha Terry, en se rapprochant de Pandora.

- _Et moi à toi... Mais je l'aime je n'y peux rien, j'arrive pas à me détacher de lui, je n'y arrive pas !_

_- Mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses de conneries Pan._

_- ça va s'arranger ne t'inquiètes pas_

_- Bien sure que je m'inquiètes ! Regardes t'as dormi pendant une journée et demi ! La prochaine fois c'est quoi ? Tu te taillades les veines à coup de Sectumsempra ?_

_- Tu en fais trop Terry, _dit Pandora en enlaçant son ami. _L'affaire est close, je vais ranger Julian dans une boite au fond de mon cœur et je vais jeter la clef, advienne que pourra mais il ne me fera plus pleurer._

_- Mouais, je suis perplexe._

_- Comme tu veux ! Viens faut que j'aille voir Mcgo pour m'excuser !_

Pandora traina Terry jusqu'au bureau de Mcgonagall, après avoir présenté ses excuses au professeur, qui insista pour dire que c'était inutile de s'excuser pour avoir été malade, les deux amis se séparèrent devant les cuisines. Terry prit le chemin du parc pour retrouver d'autres amis et Pandora prit le chemin de la tour pour récupérer quelques affaires de cours pour l'après midi. Grimpant les marches quatre par quatre, elle se retrouva en moins de cinq minutes devant la porte de la salle commune à essayer de résoudre l'Énigme de l'entrée.

_- Espoir._

_- Pardon ? _Demanda Pandora en se retournant et faisant face à Julian.

_- La réponse à l'énigme, c'est l'espoir. Tu as l'air plus en forme qu'il y a deux jours, je suis content que tu te sois bien remise._

_- Ah oui, merci. Pour l'énigme et pour enfin tu vois le reste. _dit-elle en lui lançant un sourire.

Pandora passa le pas de la porte, elle avait décider de ne plus pleurer pour Julian mais il ne fallait pas tenter le diable en restant trop avec lui.

_- Tu sais ça me manque vraiment ces moments où on rigolait tous les deux... _lança la voix de Julian dans son dos.

Pandora fit volte face et planta son regard dans le sien, prête à y déceler le moindre mensonge.

_- En même temps on se croise rarement et on a chacun nos amis , on a changé._

_- Si tu le dis Pan..._

_- Mais... ça me manque aussi Julian tu sais. _tenta t-elle.

_- C'est vrai ? _Demanda t-il étonné.

_- Et oui, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences hein, _répondit Pandora en apercevant Terry lui lancer un regard noir de colère avant de s'asseoir à une table au fond de la salle, à un endroit où il pouvait surveiller son amie.

_- Je suis bien d'accord, il faudrait que l'on se refasse un après midi comme au bon vieux temps Pan, et cette fois ci je t'empêcherai de fuir, sauf si tu préfère la compagnie du bon vieux Dimitri Goyle, _finit-il en tirant la langue._  
_

_- Oh que non ! Toute autre compagnie que lui est fortement acceptée !_

_- Dis moi juste quelque chose, qu'est ce que tu fichais avec un tel abruti ? C'est le mec le plus abruti de tout Poudlard._

_- Euh et bien... Euuuuh... Et si tu étais amoureux d'une fille depuis très longtemps mais qu'elle t'ignorait... Et que tu essayais d'attirer son attention en vain... je pense que tu comprendrais. J'essaye juste en vain de l'oublier, de passer à autre chose, mais comme je ne le veux pas réellement, je ne choisis que des garçons qui ne lui arrivent pas à la cheville._

_- Pan, ne me dis pas que tu t'es entichée de Matthew Weasley ?_

_- Oh nom de merlin non ! Il a bien assez de groupies ! En plus il fume, il boit, il sèche les cours et sort avec un millier de filles. Je suis plutôt gentils garçons malgré les apparences._

Pandora fixa Julian sans ciller. Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle qu'il allait comprendre, qu'il allait deviner qu'elle parlait de lui. Elle lança un regard à Terry, qui semblait sur le point d'exploser, elle reporta son attention sur Julian qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

_- Si tu veux bien entendre les conseils d'un vieil ami, tu es bien trop jolie pour attendre en vain que ce garçon te remarque. Il y a d'autres gentils garçons, j'en suis certain. Passe à autre chose, je n'aimerais pas te voir si triste. Tu te souviens de cette promesse que l'on s'était faite avant que tes parents ne déménagent ?_

Pandora hocha la tête avec un sourire mélancolique avant d'ajouter :

_ - Ni toi sans moi, ni moi sans toi, et nous serons toujours heureux._

_- On s'était promis de toujours être là, l'un pour l'autre mais tu as déménagé un été et on ne s'est plus vu._

_- Et quand je suis revenue tout avait tellement changé. Tu étais devenu si sérieux, fini les quatre cents coups et les blagues sur les premières années. Je pensais te retrouver et reprendre ma place mais en fait tu m'avais déjà remplacée._

_- C'est toi qui a terriblement changé ! _lança Julian. _J'ai dit au revoir à une petite fille timide et craintive, une petite fille que je pouvais protéger. Et c'est une femme pleine d'assurance qui est revenue de ces trois mois d'absence. Tu n'avais plus besoin de moi... je... je me surprends à regarder nos photos d'enfance et je repense à tous ces moments des fois..._

_- J'aimerais vraiment que l'on redevienne amis Julian, tu dis que je n'avais plus besoin de toi mais c'est faux, j'ai toujours peur des araignées et du noir. Tu venais frapper à ma fenêtre et tu me disais que tu avais chassé tous les mauvais rêves et que je pouvais dormir tranquillement. Tu étais mon protecteur._

Julian la regarda, surpris qu'elle se rappelle de tout ça, dans le moindre détail. Un sourire timide étira les lèvres de Pandora. Cela lui avait fait énormément de bien de partager ce moment de complicité perdue avec son ancien meilleur ami. Elle se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre pour chercher son livre de défense contre les forces du mal et redescendit, elle lança un regard à Terry qui ne semblait pas s'être calmé. Elle rejoignit la porte de la salle commune, Julian était déjà parti en cours, Terry et elle passèrent la porte de la salle commune. Julian était là, il avait attendu Pandora, celle ci demanda en chuchotant à Terry de les laisser, ce qu'il fît non sans avoir demander à Pandora de tout lui raconter plus tard. Julian et elle prirent le chemin du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, cours qui avait déjà commencé depuis presque cinq minutes.

_- Cela faisait vraiment très longtemps que l'on n'avait pas fait le trajet des cours ensemble. C'est complètement con vu qu'on est amis, dans la même maison et qu'on a les mêmes cours !_

_- C'est toi qui faisait toujours des détours pour accompagner une fille ou ta précieuse Jade._

Julian se tourna vers Pandora avec un petit sourire.

_- Tu ne serais pas la fille la plus convoitée de tout Poudlard je pourrais penser que tu es jalouse ! Ma précieuse Jade, comme tu dis, m'a énormément aidé quand j'étais triste..._

_- Elle t'as aidé ? Tu as été triste ? Pourquoi ? Vraiment ? Rien de grave ? T'es pas malade hein ? _s'emballa Pandora, posant un millier de questions sans prendre la peine de respirer.

_- Calme toi haha. Je parle de ton départ banane. Tu ne m'as même pas prévenu, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle. Tu sais... j'ai été amoureux de toi pendant des années Pan. Tu sais genre le premier amour, quand on pense que ça va durer toute la vie !_

Le cœur de Pandora manqua un battement. Amoureux, Julian avait été amoureux de Pandora. Un amour d'enfance. Le trop d'information, de la joie, de la tristesse. Pandora ne savait plus quoi penser mais heureusement, ils arrivaient en salle de cours et elle pu se sauver à sa table à coté de Terry au fond de la salle à l'extrême opposé de la place de Julian, devant le bureau du professeur Lupin.

* * *

Et voilà la réécriture du deuxième chapitre. Pour ceux qui se demande pourquoi j'ai mis Lupin en professeur de DCFM, je trouve que ça été un des meilleurs pendant la scolarité de Harry, et j'adore son personnage donc voilà ^^


	3. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

« Avec qui l'homme se consolerait-il d'une déchéance, sinon avec ce qui l'a déchu ? » [André Gide]

* * *

Alors comme ça il avait été amoureux d'elle… Depuis des années avait-il dit… Quel gâchis.  
Et cela ne représentait plus rien pour lui. Une amourette de gosses… Sans avenir…Il fallait qu'elle tourne la page elle aussi, oui il le fallait… Quitte à faire une bêtise…

Aujourd'hui sa vie n'était faite que de rêves, que de fumée. Il y avait toujours les veloutes de tabac qui s'élevaient au dessus de sa tête s'échappant de sa bouche comme pour fuir. Elle aussi voulait fuir. Pandora se regarda dans le miroir de la salle sur demande. Celle ci s'était transformée en une chambre belle et spacieuse avec une salle de bain attenante. La lumière du jour déclinait de minute en minute. Toujours dans la salle de bain, Pandora soupira de soulagement, la partie était enfin terminée. Ses joues étaient rosies et elle se sentait encore toute frémissante mais sa mélancolie, elle, était toujours présente. Elle avait accepté la proposition de Matthew, c'était une façon pour elle de tenter de l'oublier. Elle avait fait semblant, avait fait apparaître un sourire sur son visage. La Vodka avait été d'une grande aide pour le tromper, mais cela était épuisant de faire semblant.

Elle décida finalement de retourner dans la chambre, vêtue seulement d'une chemise, de la chemise de Matthew. Il la regardait, il savait très bien que cette fille était insaisissable, qu'elle ne serait jamais à lui, mais il la trouvait magnifique.

_- Pandora ?_

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant son prénom prononcé avec tant de douceur. Elle leva lentement la tête, plongeant son regard émeraude dans les yeux noisette du rouquin. Sûr de lui, Matthew tendit son bras, emprisonnant tendrement dans sa main droite le poignet fin de la jeune femme. Ne la quittant pas des yeux, il l'entraîna avec lui avec douceur, l'invitant à s'allonger sur le lit à baldaquins. Il était impatient, il lui caressait ses longs cheveux tandis que ses lèvres chaudes se posaient au creux de son oreilles. Combien de fois Pandora avait rêvé de ce moment avec Julian ? Elle ne comptait plus. Mais elle avait tant besoin d'amour et d'affection, que même si ce n'était pas la personne qu'elle voulait et se l'imaginait à la place de l'homme présent. Elle se laissa sombrer dans les méandres de la luxure, prête à s'inventer des émotions. Plus tard, Pandora était en train de ramasser ses affaires et de se rhabiller. Matthew dormait paisiblement dans le lit. Elle ne pouvait rester dans ses bras pour la nuit, cela serait malsain, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle savait que c'était mal, elle se sentait sale, mais elle avait ce besoin d'affection qu'une seule personne pouvait lui fournir, elle avait trouver un seul moyen. Elle sortit à pas de chat de la salle sur demande et se dépêcha de rejoindre les cuisines. Elle avait soif. Arrivée dans les cuisines, elle s'assit à une table. Elle se revoyait en train d'embrasser le rouquin.

_- Une tequila, Dobby s'il te plait._

Elle se revoyait susurrant des mots doux à l'oreille de Matthew. L'elfe lui servit son verre, Pandora lui demanda de lui laisser la bouteille. Elle ne voulait pas à avoir à lui demander de la resservir à chaque fois. Elle savait très bien que ce verre serait le premier d'une longue série d'autres verres, parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas, qu'importe la quantité d'alcool ingurgiter, à oublier rien qu'un seul instant. Sa bouteille était à moitié vide. C'était la seconde ou peut-être la troisième, elle ne comptait plus. Elle avait envie d'aller aux toilettes. Elle se leva, rien ne tanguait, elle était parfaitement lucide. Pandora pesta intérieurement contre son corps qui ne lui permettait pas d'oublier. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches dans le couloir. En retournant dans les cuisines, Pandora ne prit même pas la peine de se servir un verre, elle attrapa directement la bouteille, et but au goulot. Elle la vida d'un trait puis soudain elle s'affala sur la table et posa sa tête entre ses bras. Elle pensa à Terry, à ses amis, ou plutôt aux personnes qui lui faisaient croire qu'ils étaient amis. En vérité elle n'avait que Terry. Il devait probablement être en train de s'amuser avec les autres de sa maison. Elle, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas casser l'ambiance, jouer à la petite chose fragile. Devoir supporter la pitié de ces personnes qui croient pouvoir aider. Elle aurait tant voulu s'endormir et oublier, oublier tout cet amour qui la rongeait au plus profond de son âme. Mais le sommeil n'était pas son allié, loin de venir l'emporter. Ses yeux clos ne faisaient que lui renvoyer des flash de tout ce qu'elle détestait chez elle. Maintenant elle était au bord des larmes, au bord du vomissement, au bord du gouffre. Elle venait de signer sa déchéance totale.

Tout à coup, elle se sentit oppressée, elle ne pouvait rester dans cet endroit, il fallait qu'elle bouge. Elle se leva et se dépêcha de sortir. Elle se retrouva dans le parc, il faisait toujours aussi nuit et froid. Il devait être environ 1h ou peut être 2, le couvre feu était largement passé mais elle s'en moquait. Elle marcha dans le parc vers la Forêt Interdite. Elle croisa un couple assez givré pour forniquer dans un buisson, elle passa son chemin. Elle pénétra dans la forêt, marcha sans savoir où aller. Elle marcha encore, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la noirceur de la foret, puis arriva dans une clairière. Elle avait erré et maintenant elle ne savait plus où elle était, où elle en était, en fait. Elle était mal. Elle commença à paniquer, elle s'affola. Elle se leva et se précipita dans une direction qui lui semblait être la bonne. Elle chuta, elle n'avait pas vu la branche au sol. Peut-être était-ce l'alcool qui commençait à faire son effet. Elle se retrouva étalée par terre, souillée. Elle n'avait plus la force de rien, plus la force de se lever, plus la force d'avancer. Parce qu'il était sa raison d'espérer et qu'il avait arraché la moitié de son être. Pandora vivait, Pandora survivait. Mais pourquoi devait elle tenter de survivre quand chacun de ces pas, de ces pensées et mêmes de ces actes étaient une atroce souffrance pour elle ?

_- Je pensais que tu pourrais m'aimer encore, _chuchota Pandora.

Elle avait été naïve, naïve d'avoir cru une seule seconde qu'une histoire d'amour aurait pu naître entre eux deux. Tant de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle était seule, dans la forêt, et elle se sentait mal. Elle avait l'impression d'être nulle, inutile. Il lui manquait, il n'y avait pas un seul jour où elle ne pensait pas à lui, à son sourire, à ses yeux pétillants, à ses blagues qu'il faisait elle ne pouvait pas continuer sans lui, elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle faisait comme si de rien n'était devant les autres, elle essayait, cependant, Terry n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien qu'elle plongeait. Elle ressentait un manque, un manque qui lui retournait les entrailles, qui lui brouillait les idées, qui lui voilait la vision, qui lui atténuait les sensations, qui lui écrasait son cœur, qui lui brûlait chaque partie, la moindre parcelle, de son être. Alors elle cherchait désespérément à quitter ses émotions, elle enfouit son cœur sous des murs de pierre et cacha la clé de ses sentiments dans une boite perdue dans les profondeurs de son esprit. Pandora se releva, nettoya toutes traces de larmes sur son visage en un coup de baguette. Elle se dirigea vers le château, elle savait à présent où elle était.

Il était tard et il fallait qu'elle se fasse discrète pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle pénétra dans le château et gravit les marches quatre par quatre, elle arriva en un rien de temps devant la tour Serdaigle. La gargouille l'avait laissé passer, se doutant bien qu'elle était trop saoule pour réussir à répondre à l'énigme. Elle lui adressa un immense sourire, voyant un peu flou. Elle ne se souviendrait sans doute de rien le lendemain, mais peu importait. Elle se glissa dans le passage de la porte, se déplaçant dans le noir et essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle ne voulait pas allumer la lumière, de peur de réveiller quelques élèves, et au pire de voir Terry ou Julian. Elle se cogna contre ce qu'elle cru être une table, mais n'y faisant pas attention, elle traversa la salle commune pour monter dans son dortoir. La lumière s'alluma vivement, comme prise sur le fait Pandora s'arreta dans son avancée avant d'entendre une voix glaciale.

_- Tu m'avais promis Pan._

Pandora se tourna brusquement vers le fauteuil où se trouvait Terry, le regard noir, fatigué d'attendre que sa meilleure amie arrête ses conneries. Cette dernière, dont le sourire s'était instinctivement évanoui à la vue de son ami, baissa la tête. Elle ressentait à présent les effets de la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait bu.

_- Tu es complètement bourrée._

Cela ressemblait à une affirmation, et Pandora ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, trop dans les vapes pour pouvoir aligner deux mots sans y avoir longuement réfléchi avant. Terry serra les dents, il ne voulait pas se mettre à crier, ce n'était pas son rôle, lui il devait seulement la protéger.

_- Pan...Viens on va parler, _dit Terry en posant sa main sur le bras de Pandora

_- Quoi ? Non non on parlera demain matin, là je vais me coucher._

_- Mais c'est déjà le matin il est 4h et demi du matin ! Je ne comprend pas, tu avais promis et là c'est comme si tu retournais à la case départ! _Dit Terry blessé.

_- Il se passe que j'en ai ma claque que tu me fasses la morale quand je ne rentre pas avant le couvre feu, ça va je ne suis pas en sucre ! Je bois si je veux et quand je veux ! et là j'ai envie d'aller me coucher._

Terry agrippa avec force le bras de Pandora pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille. Celle-ci étouffa un cri de douleur. Terry ne voulait pas la laisser partir, il voulait des explications.

_- Lâches moi ! T'es pas mon père, ni mon frère alors lâche moi ! Tu n'es juste qu'un ex possessif ! Laisses moi partir !_

_- Ah donc je ne suis que ça pour toi ? Un ex possessif ? Il ne te vient même pas à l'esprit que je pourrais être ton ami, et que j'aurais peur pour toi, que je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ? Si c'est ça , je te lâche ! Redeviens la garce, la salope qui baisait avec tout les garçons de Poudlard ! _

La discussion était montée d'un ton si bien que certains des élèves avaient été réveillé par les voix de Terry et de Pandora. Les premières années semblaient apeurés, d'autre élèves semblaient simplement outrés que Pandora et Terry osent les réveiller en pleine nuit et ce en pleine semaine. Terry hurlait sur Pandora et celle ci criait de plus en plus fort. Elle le frappait avec tout ce qu'elle trouvait, lui balançait des livres dans le visage. Elle faisait tout pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Puis sa main fût arrêté par quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Julian venait de s'interposer entre elle et Terry. Il s'était pris en plein visage la gifle que Pandora décernait à Terry. Julian paraissait légèrement sonné, Terry ruminait dans son coin, retenu par ses deux meilleurs amis. Julian dit aux élèves de retourner se coucher, et fit signe aux deux acolytes de Terry d'emmener celui ci dans son dortoir. Pandora se retrouvait seule avec Julian, encore une fois, sauf que ce soir elle n'avait pas envie de le voir, de lui parler, ni même de l'écouter. Elle amorça une fuite vers son dortoir mais Julian la retint par l'épaule et lui dit de s'asseoir.

_- Pandora ?_

-_ Laches moi._

_- Pandora ? Tu m'écoutes ?_

_- Je te demande de me lâcher._

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _Demanda t-il sérieusement.

_- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? vraiment tu veux savoir ?_

_- ça serait sympathique oui._

_- Oh mais je vais me faire un plaisir de te dire ce qu'il se passe ! j'en ai ma claque tu entends j'en ai marre de jouer à la gentille fille ! je fais des efforts tu ne vois rien ! Tant pis, moi je me casse je vais dormir. _Dit-elle en se libérant de l'emprise de Julian.

_- Mais euh... De quoi tu parles ?_ Dit-il en la rattrapant.

_ - Je parle de toi Julian ! Toi ! _Dit -elle en le pointant du doigt _Toi l'élève si parfait qui ne voit rien de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui ! Toi qui ne voit que Jade, oh la parfaite Jade, la belle Jade, la gentille Jade ! C'est une garce bon sang ! Tu ne te rend pas compte que d'autre fille tienne à toi plus que cette peste de Jade ! Je tiens à toi ! _

Pandora continua sa tirade encore quelques minutes, elle déversait toute sa colère sur Julian, qui semblait trop choqué de ce qu'il entendait pour pouvoir répondre. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle se retourna et monta dans son dortoir sans se retourner, maintenant Julian savait. Toute la salle commune avait du entendre. Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre, le fait de tout avouer l'avait complètement fait décuver, elle était à présent épuisée. Elle entra dans sa chambre baignée par la lumière de la lampe de chevet de sa colocataire. Pandora n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec une autre personne, deux cela suffisait largement.

- _Oh non pitié pas encore ! Péné, je t'en pris je t'expliquerais plus tard mais pas maintenant.  
_

_- d'accord mais juste une question._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Depuis combien de temps ?_

_- Depuis toujours je pense._

_- je m'en doutais_ répondit Pénélope en hochant les épaules _j'attend des explications de ta part demain._

Pandora hocha la tête, résignée. Elle l'avait cherché. Alcool et révélation ne faisait pas toujours bon ménage et maintenant elle allait devoir ramassait les pots cassé avec Terry. Elle se faufila dans la salle de bain, elle avait besoin de se rafraîchir les idées. Elle passa une heure sous la douche, se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir s'excuser. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, voyant ce reflet qu'elle haïssait tellement en ce moment. Dans une heure elle avait cours de sortilège, et il fallait qu'elle s'excuse auprès de Terry avant, elle ne pourrait supporter de le voir la détester. Peut être qu'il comprendrait que c'était l'alcool qui parlait. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, enfila des vêtements propres et chaud et descendit dans la salle commune. Jamais elle ne s'était levée aussi tôt, si bien que jamais elle n'avait vu la salle commune aussi rempli. Tout les regards convergèrent vers elle. Ils savaient tous, maintenant ils la jugeaient. Pandora sortit précipitamment de la tour des Serdaigle, et se dirigea d'un pas maladroit vers la grande salle où devait se trouver Terry. Dès qu'elle passa le pas de la porte de la grande salle, toutes les conversations se stoppèrent, les nouvelles allaient donc bien vite dans ce château. Pandora aperçu Terry à la table des Pouffsoufle et sans hésiter elle se dirigea vers lui. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu l'atteindre, il se retourna et se leva pour la rejoindre.

- _Pas ici. _chuchota t-il froidement.

Pandora le suivit sans dire un mot. Maintenant elle était tétanisée par la peur. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui dire. Elle était impardonnable. Terry et elle arrivèrent devant une porte de salle de classe désaffectée, il poussa la porte et lui intima de rentrer. Pandora rentra dans la pièce et se retourna pour faire face à son ami.

- _Terry écoutes..._

_- Pandora je te coupes tout de suite. _dit froidement Terry. _Tu m'as blessé avec ce que tu m'as dis hier soir, enfin ce matin. Je pensais que tu me considérais comme ton ami, peut être même comme ton meilleur ami et là.._

_- Mais c'est le cas ! _le coupa Pandora. _Je suis désolée, vraiment je me sens mal d'avoir dis de telle atrocités._

- _Pourquoi tu les as dites alors ? _demanda t-il de sa voix glaciale.

-_ Ce n'était pas moi, enfin si, mais j'avais trop bu et puis jsuis allée dans la foret et.._

_- TU ES QUOI ?_

_- oups, _lacha Pandora en prenant une mine désolée.

- _Tu te rend compte un peu que toi bourrée et dans la forêt interdites tu aurais pu mourir ?!_

_- je voulais juste prendre l'air..._

_- Tu es complètement folle... _

_- je suis désolée.._

_- d'être folle ? tu y es pour rien et je crois que c'est irréversible._

_- vraiment je suis désolée Terry, _rajouta Pandora en prenant la main de Terry.

- _J'avais l'intention de t'ignorer et de te faire la tronche toute la journée tu sais._

_- Tu as changé d'avis ?_

_- et oui ! _

_- je peux savoir pourquoi ? non pas que j'ai envie que tu boudes une journée entière._

_- tu as tout avoué à Julian, ça me rend heureux pour toi !_

_- mouais_

_- mais si Pan ! Même les autres gars du dortoirs ont été impressionné de savoir que tu étais amoureuse de l'intello ! _

_- Il a dit quelque chose en remontant se coucher ?_

_- nada, pas un mot. en même temps tu lui balances ça à la tronche ya de quoi être choqué hein ! _

_- maintenant j'ai peur Terry._

_- Il faut pas, je te protège ! même si tu crois que je suis un ex surprotecteur ! _

Pandora lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les cotes, ce qui eu le don de détendre l'atmosphère. Tout les deux retournèrent dans la grande salle, l'un pour finir son petit déjeuner, l'autre pour le commencer. La journée ne faisait que de commencer et Pandora voyait toutes ses craintes resurgirent. Julian passa le pas de la porte, croisa le regard de Pandora sur lui, fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la table des gryffondors. Il la détestait, Pandora en était sure, et ils avaient un cours de potion en commun dans 15 minutes.


	4. Chapitre IV

Chapitre IV

* * *

On était à présent au début du mois de décembre et les vacances de Noël approchaient à grand pas. Cela faisait maintenant dès mois que Pandora avait révélé au grand jour ses sentiments pour Julian. Et elle avait la sale impression que le garçon tentait de l'éviter ou pire d'ignorer ses paroles depuis sa révélation. Selon Terry, Pandora l'avait blessé dans sa virilité à lui crier dessus comme elle l'avait fait. Mais pour Pandora, il était clair que Julian la détestait à présent. Silencieuse au milieu du brouhaha ambiant, elle luttait contre ses émotions contradictoires, et définitivement trop intenses, dont elle était à présent la proie. Elle aurait donné cher pour ne pas être dans ce couloir des cachots, pour ne pas aller à ce cours de potion, et en même temps, elle se sentait incapable de quitter des yeux le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle. Jade tenant la main de Julian comme si elle tenait un trophé qu'elle venait de gagner, pathétique. Ils étaient entourés de leurs amis, les félicitant de s'être remis ensemble. La seule chose que Pandora avait envie de faire à cet instant c'était d'encastrer la tête de cette peste de Jade dans le mur. En septième année, très peu d'élèves assistaient au cours du professeur Rogue, la majorité étant des serdaigle, qui étaient parfaitement au courant de la situation qui se tramait entre Julian et Pandora, avaient tenté d'expliquer à leurs camarades de Poufsouffle, de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, la situation qui risquait de s'envenimer d'une minute à l'autre. Au moment où Pandora allait détourner son regard pour rentrer dans la salle de cours, elle le vit, son regard plein de haine envers elle, son regard de victoire envers celui qui lui tenait la main, et elle réussit à lire sur ses lèvres la simple phrase « J'ai gagné. ». Pandora savait que Jade était une peste, mais de là à croire que toute les deux était en compétition pour le cœur de Julian ! Dévastée, Pandora rentra dans la salle de potion, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire, être la meilleure.

Après Quatre heures de dure labeur, à tenter de comprendre les instructions du professeur Rogue concernant la potion d'envoûtement à réaliser, Pandora rempli sa fiole d'un échantillon de sa potion et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur. Elle ne vit pas le pied qui dépassait du bureau, elle voulu se rattraper pour ne pas tomber, mais elle s'étala de tout son long, entre les paillasses des élèves qui se moquaient. Pandora ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, elle ne vit que deux bras puissants l'aider à se relever, et lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle vit ses beaux yeux couleurs acier, elle l'entendit lui demander, un peu froidement, si elle allait bien. Elle lui répondit que oui tout en lui faisant un léger sourire.

-Peut être faut il vous réapprendre à marcher Miss Rowley, demanda cyniquement le professeur de potion. Ou peut être que Mr Dyver est là pour vous servir de canne.

-J'ai trébuché professeur, excusez moi.

-Peu importe ! Donnez moi votre échantillon que je le range avec les autres. Les autres, le cours est terminé, 320 cm de parchemin sur les potions d'envoûtement pour la semaine prochaine. Finit sèchement le professeur.

Pandora regarda les restes de son échantillon, elle avait brisé la fiole en tombant. Prête à remplir une autre fiole de sa potion, elle retourna à sa paillasse et vit avec horreur que son chaudron avait subit le sortilège de récurvite.

-ca t'apprendra à essayer de me le voler en jouant à la fille en détresse Rowley.

Pandora entendit distinctement la phrase que la jeune gryffondor lui destinait. Prise au dépourvu, par les paroles de Jade et par le fait que son chaudron était définitivement vide, elle resta là devant sa table. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sentit qu'on lui mettait quelque chose dans son autre main.

-je savais qu'elle te ferait un coup dans le genre, j'ai prévu le coup c'est ma potion mais ça vaut mieux que rien.

-Merci Terry, je me voyais mal avoir un 0 à cause de cette grogniasse.

-Dépêches toi de filer ça à Rogue. Je t'attend dans le couloir.

Pandora s'empressa de remettre la nouvelle fiole au professeur de potion et sortit au pas de course de la salle de cours. Discutant dans le couloir, Terry lui raconta comment, du fond de la salle il avait vu le pied de cette pimbêche de Jade Roncey la faire trébucher. Il lui raconta comment il avait vu la lueur d'inquiétude de Julian quand Pandora s'était étalée par terre. Pas plus rassurée par le fait que Julian la déteste, Pandora et Terry passèrent la porte de la Grande Salle pour se diriger à leur table pour le déjeuner. Le repas n'était pas encore servi, ce qui annonçait un discours imminent du directeur. Pandora sortit son carnet à dessin et commença à gribouiller dedans. Le directeur fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard sur l'estrade, interrompant la plupart des conversations, il arborait son visage serein et son regard plein de malice.

-Comme vous le savez tous, comme à chaque fin d'année, les examens sont inévitables. Je vous conseille donc de réviser dès à présent, de travailler dure. Mais ! Il faut aussi se détendre n'est ce pas ? N'oubliez pas de venir supporter les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle pour le premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Et... Préparez vous aussi pour notre grand bal de l'hiver qui aura lieu la veille des vacances, pour ne pas distraire ceux qui passe des examens, je demanderai aux préfets de sixième année de se charger de la préparation du bal. Pour les autres, travaillez en attendant de voir venir le jour où vous pourrez vous détendre. Et maintenant, Bon Appétit !

Les élèves poussèrent des cris de joie à la fin du discours de Dumbledore, un bal d'hiver ! Genial ! Mais Pandora ne s'en souciait guère, surtout si c'était pour voir Julian inviter cette satané Jade. Plongée dans ses pensée, et n'écoutant que d'une oreille Terry qui lui répétait pour la énième fois la stratégie pour le match contre les poufsouffle, elle marmonna à l'évocation de Dimitri Goyle. Elle ne vit pas Julian passer derrière elle pour aller s'installer à la table des Gryffondor. Les yeux du jeunes homme glissèrent sur le carnet que Pandora remplissait à coup d'arabesque et de traits gracieux. Il s'arrêta dans l'allée, le regard fixe, faisant tomber quelques parchemins qu'il tenait à la main. Le dessin de Pandora, c'était encore lui, qui lisait un livre à la bibliothèque. Elle l'avait vu pendant qu'elle cherchait le moyen de pouvoir lui parler. Pandora tourna la tête et rencontra les pupille grises de Julian. D'abord elle ne fit pas attention au dessin, trop contente de voir qu'il était derrière elle, semblant attendre quelque chose, elle lui adressa un sourire et se pencha même pour ramasser les parchemins tombés. Mais alors qu'il s'en saisissait, elle suivit son regard et poussa un cri, elle referma son carnet d'un geste vif et le jeta dans son sac, les joues en feu. Il continua son chemin, les joues écarlates, mais se retourna pour jeter un petit coup d'œil à Pandora. Terry était mort de rire mais ramena bien vite la conversation au quidditch. Le bal alimenta bientôt toute les conversation alors qu'il ne devait se dérouler pas avant trois mois. Luke Shaw jurait par monts et par vaux qu'il n'irait pas et que la prochaine qui l'invitait se prendrait une baffe. Pénélope disait à toute les filles de ne pas s'approcher de Luke car de toute façon c'est elle qui irait avec lui. Les autres filles, elles, sautillaient en rêvant de leurs robes.

-Si on me parle encore une fois de ce foutu bal, j'explose, marmonna Pandora en sortant dans le hall.

-Tu ne vas pas inviter Julian ? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

-Occupes toi de tes groupies, Luke. Ce n'est pas tes affaires.

Il sourit malicieusement, passa une main sur ses épaules et chuchota à son oreille.

-tu n'auras pas le cran de l'inviter hein ? Je te pensais moins trouillarde !

Son visage était tout près du sien. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle caresser la peau de son cou. Luke était beau, des yeux où on pouvait se perdre si facilement.

-Si tu continues... Je t'inviterai toi ! Répondit-elle menaçante.

Il marmonna avant de la lâcher.

-Fais gaffe à toi, je pourrais te dire oui ! Lança t-il avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Pandora était retournée à la bibliothèque, elle avait une heure à tuer et il fallait qu'elle commence ce devoir de potion. Elle posa ses affaires à une table, tout au bout de la salle et parti à la recherche d'un ouvrage dans les rayons. Julian l'avait suivit, jusqu'à la bibliothèque, il voulait en avoir le cœur sure, son cours ne commençait que dans 15 minutes il avait largement le temps. Il s'assura que personne ne le voyait et s'avança vers la table où la jeune fille avait posé ses affaires. C'était mal, il le savait, mais il avait aussi irrémédiablement envie de savoir. Le grand sac de cuir était ouvert, jeté sur une chaise. En temps normal, personne ne fouillait dans les affaires des élèves, il se baissa et chercha le carnet. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers les rayons pour s'assurer que la jeune fille ne revenait pas et l'ouvrit. Des fleurs, la mer, la fôret, des collines verdoyantes sous le soleil... Elle était vraiment douée. Et puis il était tombé sur lui. Partout. Julian étouffa un cri de surprise. Lui, assis au bord du lac, riant dans la cour, adossé à un mur, allongé dans le parc, en classe... Il chercha d'autres croquis, des croquis d'autre personne. Mais non, elle ne dessinait que lui, et il y avait bien une trentaine de dessin dans le carnet. Il le referma et le rangea avec précaution dans le sac de la jeune fille. Il était surpris. Flatté, troublé, intrigué mais surtout surpris. Devait-il croire ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille et y voir quelques attentions romantiques ou était-il simplement un bon sujet pour une dessinatrice.

Pandora émergea d'un des rayons, tenant fermement un gros grimoires de potion dans les mains. Pénélope venait de la rejoindre et toute les deux riait silencieusement de peur de mettre en rage Mme Pince. Il pensa soudain que les deux jeunes filles étaient certainement les personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus, ses parents n'étant pas des plus affectueux. La rousse lui adressa un sourire lorsqu'elle le vit planter au milieu de la bibliothèque, l'air triste. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

-tout va bien Julian ? C'est que tu fais une bien vilain grimace ! Rigola t-elle

Il se sentit soudain idiot à la lumière de ses yeux émeuraudes. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.

-Alors tu vas inviter ton amoureux secret au bal ? Ou attendre désespérément qu'il t'invite ?

A l'air choqué de sa sœur, Julian comprit qu'il venait de dire quelque chose de tout sauf d'intelligent. Alors ainsi Julian n'avait rien compris de ce que Pandora lui avait révélé, il n'avait pas compris qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Touye l'école semblait avoir compris, même cette idiot de Luke, mais Julian lui non. Pénélope ne cessait de lui donner des coup de coude pour qu'elle réponde quelque chose et prise de court elle ne dit que la triste vérité.

-je n'aurais jamais le courage ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Je ne vais pas y aller. Si je le vois avec une autre fille, j'en mourrai. Finit Pandora mélancoliquement

Il déglutit. Il se sentait idiot, une fois de plus au milieu de cette bibliothèque, en train de chuchoter pour ne pas se faire repérer par Mme Pince. Il s'était fait des films pour quelques dessins, alors que Pandora semblait totalement accro à ce type. Pandora plissa le nez et poursuivit, la mort dans l'âme.

-et toi ? Tu vas inviter Jade ?

-Jade ? Non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde s'entête à dire qu'on est retournés ensemble juste parce qu'elle me tenait le bras, je reçois des félicitations de toute part depuis ce matin, certains disent même qu'ils va y avoir une bagarre pour décrocher mon cœur ! Mais si elle m'invite je lui dirai oui. Je me dois d'y aller au moins pour surveiller Pénélope, et vaut mieux y aller avec Jade que seul.

Ils se fixèrent un moment mais Mme Pince que seul le silence apaisait, arriva le regard courroucé et les pria de regagner une table pour y travailler dans le calme et le silence. Pandora se mit à l'attaque de son devoir de potion et Julian, lui était déjà en retard pour son cours d'étude des moldus.

La journée achevée, exténuée par son entrainement de Quidditch pour le match, Pandora retourna vers le château en compagnie de Terry.

-Il a rien compris, commença Pandora

-pardon ?

-julian, il a pas capté que je lui avouais que j'étais amoureuse de lui.

-Serieusement ?!

-hum hum

-Mais même le débile qui me sert de camarades de dortoirs l'a compris !

-hum hum

-dis lui clairement ou invite le au bal ?

-on verra, répondit-elle et s'échappant de la compagnie de Terry en trottinant. Elle venait d'apercevoir Julian et Jade au bout du couloir, Terry prit le couloir de gauche tandis que Pandora prenait celui de droite pour espionner Julian.. Jade était debout face à Julian, elle entortillait ses mèches de cheveux autour de son index et semblait être en grande conversation. Pandora comprit automatiquement qu'il fallait qu'elle réagisse pour ne pas laisser le temps à Jade d'inviter Julian. Pandora arriva en courant et se jeta presque sur Julian l'air paniqué.

-je!Peeves!Armures ! Faut faire quelque chose ! Viens m'aider !

Julian éclata de rire avant d'ébouriffer la tignasse rousse de Pandora. Elle n'avait trouvé que ça pour empêcher Jade de l'inviter au bal, heureusement que Julian le prenait en riant.

-A tout les coups c'est encore Miss teigne dans les armures ! Saleté de Peeves ! Allez on y va ! Jade tu voulais dire quelque chose avant que Pandora arrive ?

-Occupes toi bien de Peeves Julian, je t'en parle demain à la première heure...

-oui oui c'est ça, fit Pandora avant de s'emparer du bras de Julian.

Pandora pensa que si Jade parlait vraiment à Julian demain à la première heure, c'était la fin, la catastrophe, s'ils allaient au bal ensemble, ils allaient surement ressortir ensemble et leur romance pourrait repartir de plus belle. Il fallait qu'elle l'invite avant. Sur le chemin. Il fallait qu'elle tente au moins pour ne pas avoir de regret.

-Peeves est parti, et aucune trace de Miss Teigne Tant mieux ! Je n'avais pas envie de me coltiner Peeves et Rusard dans la même soirée !

-Dis moi Julian...

-ELEVES DANS LES COULOIRS ELEVE DANS LES COULOIRS ELEVES DANS LES COULOIRS

Peeves hurlait dans le couloir, ce qui rameuta Rusard ainsi que bon nombre d'élève. Julian lui dit qu'il devait partir rejoindre Max . C'était fichu, Pandora n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse maintenant, elle n'avait plus le choix.

-VIENS AVEC MOI AU BAL !

Elle avait crié dans le couloir. Les filles gloussaient, les garçons sifflaient. Les joues de Pandora étaient en feu et Julian se retourna vivement du milieu du couloir, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune fille lui demande.

-Avec plaisir Pandora ! Et si ton amoureux secret t'invite, tu pourras y aller avec lui je ne me vexerai pas !

-c'est toi mon amoureux secret, ça a toujours été toi, toi et jamais personne d'autre...

-quoi ? Tu marmonnes j'ai rien compris !

-je disais que je préfère y aller avec toi ! Je n'annulerai pas, je file je vais rejoindre Terry ! A plus !

Elle avait eu la journée et la soirée pour l'inviter, et il restait bien deux semaines, mais la joie l'envahit soudain. Pandora courrait dans le couloir Elle était heureuse, heureuse comme jamais.

Quelque chose avait changé dans le regard que lui portait Julian, ses yeux acier s'attardaient sur elle, le frolaient, la caressaient, la cherchaient. Depuis que Pandora lui avait demandé d'aller au bal avec elle, Julian la regardait différemment. Elle tourna la tête et croisa son regard, bien que rougissante elle lui adressa un sourire. A la fin du cours de métamorphoses avancée, il vint la voir tout sourire.

-Alors la métamorphose avancée ? Je t'ai surpris à grimacer plusieurs fois ! Je suis certain de passer devant toi aux examens cette fois ci ! Rigola Julian pour la taquiner.

-Tu n'auras aucun mal vu que je n'ai rien compris au dernier cours

-je pourrais t'aider si tu veux après les cours ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à acquiescer ravie, Max déboula l'air contrit.

-Julian, qu'est ce que tu as fais à Jade ?

-Jade ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? C'est vrai elle m'as à peine parlé ce matin... dit Julian en fronçant les sourcils

-Il paraît que tu lui as dis que tu avais déjà une cavalière pour la bal et depuis elle est d'une humeur exécrable. Tu peux me dire si tu voulais juste l'éviter et ne pas aller au bal avec elle et que tu n'as pas de cavalière.

Dans un silence gêné, Pandora les regarda l'un après l'autre hébétée.

-Hum je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas la froisser mais j'y vais vraiment avec quelqu'un d'autre sinon j'y serai aller avec elle bien sure.

-Et tu y vas avec qui ? Demanda Max d'un ton moqueur. Ce n'est pas comme si tu nous parlais souvent de fille hein !

-Mais tu vas lui foutre la paix ! Il y va avec moi ! Voilà t'es content ? S'énerva Pandora

-Ah... c'était donc vrai alors. Même si tu peux avoir tout les garçons que tu veux tu préfères laisser pleurer Jade et lui prendre Julian.

Pandora lui lança un regard sombre et regarda Julian qui semblait prendre un air de plus en plus coupable.

-je n'ai pas a me justifier auprès de toi. Mais si tu y tiens tant que ça... Ce bal c'était avec Julian ou pas du tout. Je me contrefous des autres garçons et je me contrefous de ton avis aussi. Balança Pandora à l'intention de Max.

Julian posa une main sur son épaule qui se voulait apaisante. Max déguerpit sans demander son reste sous le regard encore sombre de Pandora.

-Ne lui en veux pas. Tu sais pour la plupart d'entre nous les membres de quidditch sont des créatures fascinantes, étranges qui reste toujours en bande, ne voulant se mélanger au commun des mortels. Eh ne me frappes pas ! Il est sympa et il s'excusera tu verras..

-Si tu savais je m'en fiche. Si ton ami s'entête, c'est son choix mais j'ai juste peur que...

-Rowley, Dyver ! En cours maintenant ! Les interpella McGonagall

L'intercours était terminé. Les deux élèves retournèrent dans la salle du professeur de métamorphose et commencèrent leur exercice de métamorphose inter-espèce. Julian jeta un dernier regard à Pandora, et il comprit soudain. La jeune fille avait surement peur de changer d'avis et de la mettre dans l'embarras. Il soupira longuement, ce qui lui valu 5 points en moins de la part du professeur. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de l'entendre lui dire ce qu'il pensait, et il évita Pandora tout le reste de la journée. Pandora elle, ne voyant pas Julian du reste de la journée, était persuadée qu'il avait passé son temps à consoler sa précieuse Jade et qu'elle l'avait convaincu d'y aller avec elle. Elle pestait, elle rageait contre celle qu'elle détestait le plus dans cette école.

De retour dans sa salle commune, Pandora essayait tant bien que mal de finir son devoir de métamorphose, Julian n'était pas là pour l'aider, il n'était pas encore rentré dans la salle commune, sûrement en train de consoler Jade. Quelques heures plus tard, Pandora avait enfin fini son devoir, elle s'étira et se posa près de la fenêtre de la salle commune pour regarder dans le parc. Elle venait d'apercevoir Julian dans le parc, elle reconnu une silhouette féminine, plissant les yeux elle reconnu Jade, sur les bords du lac avec son Julian. Pandora ne bougea pas de la fenêtre, guettant le moindre signe de tendresse. L'aurore la réveilla, elle s'était endormie, assise la tête contre le carreau. Ce matin là, Pandora avait pris un soin tout particulier à sa toilette. L'heure était grave, elle avait une sangsue à combattre. Aujourd'hui, elle le rendrait fou de jalousie. Les sifflements fusèrent de toute part quand Pandora passa la porte de la Grande Salle. Les amis de Julian lui donnèrent un coup de coude pour qu'il lève la tête de son bol et assiste à la scène.

-Tu vas me donner envie d'aller au bal Calamity Jane ! Lui dit Terry alors que Pandora s'asseyait à la table.

-Même pas en rêve mon chou, lui répondit Pandora en riant.

Plus tard dans la journée, Julian l'avait trouvé et emmenait dans une ancienne salle de cours pour discuter. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi avec tout les garçons ce matin. Pandora n'avait juste fait que de leur sourire, certes elle ne le faisait jamais ou seulement à Julian et Terry d'habitude mais ce n'était pas comme si elle se promenait à moitié dénudé dans les couloirs du château non plus.

-Bien sure ! Je ne me comporte pas comme ta précieuse jade donc je fais tout de travers ! Tu l'a bien consolé j'espère ! Ta jade est une sacré garce et une menteuse !

-une menteuse ? Tu crois qu'il est impossible pour une fille de tomber amoureux de moi ? Je ne suis sans doute pas assez bien pour une prétentieuse comme toi, mais certaines apprécient la simplicité, et ne la traite pas de garce, ce n'est pas elle qui drague tout les garçon de l'école depuis ce matin !

Le coup bas. Pandora ne lui pardonnerai jamais Mais elle lui ouvrirait d'abord les yeux sur sa précieuse Jade, quitte a ce qu'il perde tout et qu'il les perde toutes les deux.

-Je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole, mais avant... juste réfléchis aux paroles que je t'ai dis une fois en disant que je tenais à toi et réfléchis encore une fois aux paroles que tu viens de dire en disant que je ne pourrais pas tomber amoureuse de toi. Essayes de faire le rapprochement avec ta tête de piaf.

Pandora quitta la salle de cours énervée, elle claqua la porte, laissant Julian seul, complètement éberlué.


	5. Chapitre V

Chapitre V

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée sans que Pandora et Julian ne se reparlent. Ce dernier avait pourtant essayé de s'excuser mais elle ne se déplaçait plus sans l'équipe de quidditch au grand complet. Il avait tenté de la retenir après les cours, de la rattraper, mais elle se sauvait et réussissait à s'échapper à chaque fois. Il avait tenté de la forcer à l'écouter en lui bloquant le passage devant les escaliers de son dortoir mais Terry l'avait violemment poussé sur le coté pour laisser le passage à son amie. Rien n'y faisait, Pandora ne lui adressait plus la parole. C'était le soir du match. Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle. Tout Poudlard était en ébullition. La réputation de l'équipe de Poufsouffle n'était plus à faire, ils avaient les meilleures joueurs de l'école dans leur maison. Il n'y avait guère que les soirs de quidditch où tout Poudlard se réconciliait, toutes les maisons étaient présentes. C'était surement la journée la plus froide de l'année, les joueurs et joueuses étaient emmitouflés dans de lourdes vestes et portaient quasiment tous un bonnet pour se réchauffer les oreilles. Le match débuta calmement, avec une très légère avance pour Serdaigle. Pandora s'appliquait à viser les buts adverses avec son souaffle et avait marqué un certains nombres de points. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Pouffsouffle était de nouveau en tête. Toujours pas de traces du vif d'or au bout d'une heure de match. Le match n'en finissait pas. Julian se levait, se penchait mais ne la voyait plus. Où était-elle ? A la dernière minute grâce à un coup de batte de Terry vers l'attrapeur de poufsouffle, Higg pu foncer vers le vif d'or et l'attraper sous le nez des Pouffsouffle. Les Serdaigle gagnèrent de justesse le match. Les supporter envahirent le terrain pour embrasser et féliciter les joueurs, les cris de joie fusaient sur le terrain, même Filius Flitwick état déchaîné ! Et il la vit. Dans les bras d'un gars de l'équipe, dans les bras de ce Matthew Weasley. L'étreinte dura beaucoup trop longtemps au goût de Julian qui était venu sur le terrain féliciter les joueurs. Pourquoi lui avait elle dit en quelque sorte une déclaration d'amour, si c'était pour l'oublier aussi vite. Julian était perdu. En vérité il s'en voulait terriblement. Pandora avait tout fait pour lui prouver son affection, entre les dessins, l'invitation au bal et la dispute de la dernière fois et il n'avait pas su profiter du moment. Le professeur McGonagall se décida au bout de quelques minutes à ordonner aux préfets de ramener les élèves dans leur salle commune, elle ne tolérerait aucun débordement. Mais personne ne voulait rentrer, tous voulait que la fête se prolonge refusa que la fête se prolonge tard dans la nuit. Mais personne ne voulait rentrer et tous voulait profiter de la victoire des Serdaigle. Matthew Weasley proposa alors que tout ceux qui voulait vienne dans la salle sur demande, salle qui était toute désignée pour héberger la soirée clandestine.

Quelques heures plus tard, les volutes de fumée flottaient dans la Salle sur Demande. La plupart des élèves de Septième année de toutes les maisons confondues étaient venus s'amuser un peu et même les préfets et préfets en chef étaient présents. Les cadavres de bierraubeurre jonchaient le sol. Julian détestait ce genre d'ambiance enfumée. Il ne cessait de faire des signes à sa sœur pour qu'elle y aille mollo sur l'alcool. Par bonheur, Pandora ne fumait ni ne buvait. Elle était parfaitement sobre, madone altière au milieu des gloussements et des râles de fatigue. Un élève de Serpentard leur avait joué de la musique et Julian était même surpris d'avoir passé un bon moment. Pandora s'était débarrassée de Matthew dès qu'il avait tenté d'être plus entreprenant, puis Pénélope proposa de finir la soirée par un action ou vérité. Pandora marmonna, ils étaient presque tous un peu éméchés, ça ne pouvait que mal tourner.

– Allez, je commence. se lança Stacy, une élève de gryffondor. Elle montra du doigt un garçon de Poufsouffle assis dans un coin de la pièce. Zacharias, toi qui est si mystérieux … Est ce que tu as une petite copine ?

Zacharias poussa un soupir. Des gamins, il était entouré de gamins. Mais c'était le jeu de la vérité et il n'avait pas envie d'avoir un gage.

– Oui j'ai une petite amie.

– Qui ça ? Qui ça ? s'empressa de demander Stacy.

– hoho c'est une seule question! Luke ? Combien de filles ici présentes as tu déjà embrassées ? demanda Zacharias.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ricana. Il n'avait même pas besoin de compter.

– Toutes, exceptée Calamity Jane qui a toujours refusé mes avances.

Pandora lança un regard interrogateur à Stacy. Même elle ? Décidément, aucune n'avait la volonté de lui dire non.

– Justement Calamity, Si tu nous disais le nom du garçon qui fait battre ton coeur, ton amoureux secret héhé Moi je sais ! demanda le préfet en chef.

Le silence se fit dans la salle et tout les élèves attendaient la réponse de Pandora. Quasiment tout Poudlard était au courant des sentiments qu'éprouvait Pandora à l'égard du jeune Dyver, et seul lui semblait de rien comprendre.

– T'es vraiment un gros naze, va mourir ! File ton gage. Marmona Pandora à l'intention de Luke.

Julian était blême. Alors elle avait préféré faire des confidences à Luke plutôt qu'à lui. Il crevait d'envie de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

– Alors comme un gage doit être désagréable, je te propose un échange de miasme en bonne et due forme avec le crapaud de Julian Dyver, essaies d'en faire un prince !

Pandora le fusilla du regard alors que le préfet en chef rigolait comme un bossu.

– Hors de question. N'importe qui sauf lui. répondit Pandora.

Elle ne voulait pas se faire plus de mal qu'elle n'avait déjà et se sentait obligé de refuser. Personne ne pourrait décrire la douleur qui serra le coeur du brun lorsqu'elle asséna ses mots d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

– C'est lui ou moi. ajouta Luke avec un rictus de victoire.

Sans hésiter Pandora se pencha vers le garçon, pressa sa main sur sa nuque et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Luke qui pensait la pousser dans les bras de Julian pour lui faire plaisir, fut trop surpris pour en profiter. Un baiser rude, aussi rude que la réaction de Pandora qui se leva d'un bond et claqua la porte de la salle. Elle se réfugia dans la deuxième pièce de la salle sur demande qui semblait contenir les réserve d'alcool, épuisée et triste. Lorsque Julian franchit la porte et planta dans ses yeux des prunelles aciers où brillaient la colère, elle se sentit fondre comme la neige sous les premiers assauts du printemps. Elle faillit se jeter dans ses bras pour le supplier de lui pardonner cet affront.

– Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as dis ces mots touchants puisque visiblement je te dégoûte ? « N'importe qui sauf lui ». Tu sais comment je me sens ? Tu imagines ce que ça m'a fait de te voir embrasser Luke ? Je me sens comme le dernier des cons d'y avoir cru. Tu ne pouvais pas m'humilier d'avantage.

– Julian, tu ne comprends rien...

– Si si je comprends très bien... Tu as tellement peu de considération pour moi que tu embrasses mon pire ennemi devant moi..

Pandora le regarda et soupira.

– Bon...Puisqu'il faut en arriver là. Puisque tu n'as aucune confiance en moi... Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis plus de dix ans . Je me suis imaginée des milliers de fois en train de t'embrasser... Sur le perron, derrière les tribunes de Quidditch, dans le parc... Ou plus récemment au bal...Ce n'étaient que des rêves bien sûr mais c'était magique et toujours très romantique... Et tu voudrais que notre premier baiser soit ici lors d'un jeu débile devant tout le monde ?  
Désolée mais c'est trop important pour moi.

Il la regarda à la fois étonné et touché. Mais l'image de la jeune fille embrassant Luke s'imposa dans son esprit. Il ouvrit cependant les bras, elle s'y précipita et posa doucement la tête contre son torse.

Pénélope applaudit en émettant un léger sifflement. Elle avait assister à toute la scène et semblait énormément énervée.

- C'était vraiment bien Pan ! Tu es une comédienne hors pair ! Après les indices pour mettre mon frère sur la piste de tes sentiments, la jolie déclaration ! Allez c'est bon tu as gagné notre pari, tu peux arrêter de faire croire à mon andouille de frère que tu es amoureuse de lui !

– Un pari ? s'étonna Julian

– Qu'est ce que tu croyais frangin ? Les filles comme elles ne s'intéressent pas aux mecs comme toi.

Il ravala ses larmes, serra les poings avant de bousculer sa soeur sous le regard effaré de Pandora, puis quitta la pièce en courant.

– Tu es devenue folle ou quoi Péné ? demanda Pandora sous le choc.

La blonde poussa son amie contre le mur avant d'approcher son visage du sien et de persifler :

– Ne touche plus jamais à mon homme !

Pénélope laissa Pandora seule, avec ses pensées tout le reste de la soirée. Elle était retournée dans la salle et avait aidé Terry à se relever et l'avait ramener dans leur salle commune. Il prenait soin d'elle, il fallait aussi qu'elle prenne soin de lui.

Les yeux légèrement rougis d'avoir pleuré tout le week end, Pandora passa la porte de la Grande Salle le lundi matin. Julian et Pénélope étaient partis chez leurs grands-parents ce week end et elle n'avait pu parler ni à l'un ni à l'autre. En voulait-elle à son amie? Elle ne savait plus. Si l'amour que Pénélope éprouvait pour Luke était aussi fort que celui qui la rongeait depuis des années, alors elle comprenait que cela l'avait blessé profondément. Elle-même en crèverait si les lèvres de Julian effleuraient une autre bouche que la sienne. Comment avait-il pu croire cette stupide histoire de pari ? Que fallait-il qu'elle fasse pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle l'aimait comme une démente. Aujourd'hui, elle lui dirait. Elle lui hurlerait même s'il le fallait. L'expression de souffrance sur son joli visage quand sa soeur avait parlé de pari, lui avait fendu l'âme. Elle soignerait ses blessures, il refermerait la plaie béante qui avait remplacé son cœur depuis qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Oui elle effacerait ses doutes et le souvenir de ce ridicule baiser avec Luke. Sa longue tresse flamboyante battait son dos tandis qu'elle traversait les couloirs du lycée. On la regardait. Encore. Mais pas comme la dernière fois. De la tristesse, de la compassion, de la gêne s'étaient installés dans le regard des élèves. Que se passait il encore ? Stacy semblait même avoir les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'elle la saluait de loin et que ses camarades détournaient le regard l'air embarrassé. Arrivée près de la salle des préfets, Luke se précipita sur elle.

- Bonjour Calamity ! On boirait pas un chocolat avant les cours ? Mmmhh allez je te paie un croissant !

- Bouge de là Luke ! Si tu te fais des films pour le baiser….

- Tssss que dalle. Tout le monde a bien compris à la soirée que tu étais folle du crapaud. Pénélope nous a répété le joli petit discours que tu lui as fait... On avait déjà des méga doute mais là...

Pandora grimaça. C'était maintenant certain que tout les élèves étaient au courant à l'heure qu'il était. Pénélope était incorrigible ! Mais ce qui l'aurait fait mourir de honte quelques semaines auparavant, la ravissait presque à présent. Il était temps que tout le monde sache qu'elle se mourait d'amour pour Julian.

- Et ? Tu crois que j'ai honte ? Vous avez du bien rire mais je n'en ai cure.

- Il faudrait être un monstre pour rire devant une telle déclaration. Tu nous a tous rendu triste et envieux Calamity… Parce que personne n'aime comme tu aimes et que personne n'est aimé comme ce crétin qui ne mesure pas sa chance… Il ne te mérite pas.

Pandora le fixa. Luke? Sensible ? Mais il l'attrapa brusquement par le bras.

- Me saoule pas et viens avec moi !

- Lâche moi ! Lâche moi ou je hurle !

- Et merde… Je t'aurais prévenu… Mais viens pas chialer dans mes bras après. rétorqua Luke avant de partir.

Qu'est ce qu'il racontait encore ? Elle poussa la porte de la salle avec l'espoir d'y trouver Julian. On emploie parfois des expressions imagées pour décrire une émotion… Avoir le cœur brisé… Jamais ce ne fut aussi proche de la vérité. Elle sentit sa respiration se couper et quelque chose au plus profond de son être se briser en mille morceaux. Et les éclats, pointus et tranchants s'enfonçaient dans sa chair et couraient dans ses veines, parcourant son corps d'une douleur lancinante. L'air lui manqua. Ses grands yeux s'embuèrent de perles salées et troubla l'image devant elle. Jade lovée dans les bras de son brun, ses lèvres roses caressant avec tendresse la bouche de Julian. Pandora fit volte- face, se retint à la porte pour ne pas vaciller et quitta la pièce avant que ses nerfs ne lâchent. Des dizaines de paires d'yeux la regardaient. C'était donc ça. Ils savaient tous. Elle tenta de rester bien droite, le menton fièrement relevé mais les larmes la submergèrent. Des bras l'entourèrent soudain, Matthew et Terry qui l'éloignaient de la salle des préfets et qui cherchaient un endroit tranquille.

- Pleures pas devant ces vautours, retiens toi encore un peu. lui chuchota Terry.

Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, et se cramponnant aux deux garçons, défia des yeux ceux qui la regardaient. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'écart, Terry l'a pris doucement dans ses bras.

-Tu peux te laisser aller. Personne ne te jugera. dit Terry en la regardant.

Touchée, un sanglot la fit tressaillir, puis elle s'effondra en larmes contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Matthew la regardait, embarrassé. Il détestait les larmes des filles, il ne savait jamais comment réagir. Mais les larmes de Pandora l'agaçait moins. Elle ne faisait pas semblant, elle ne minaudait pas. Il savait que pandora ne l'aimerait jamais mais il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi, blessée par la personne qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur.

- Il en vaut vraiment pas la peine. C'est un bouffon. Se remettre avec l'autre pouffiasse qui l'a trompé avec moi pfff laisse tomber.

Pandora s'apprêtait à lui répondre vertement mais Terry la serra plus fort contre lui, l'incitant à ignorer l'emportement de Matthew.

– Allez Pan... Il n'y a rien qui arrive à quelqu'un qu'il ne puisse supporter. On va aller en cours, je vais rester à côté de toi.

La rousse lança un regard à Matthew avant d'ajouter avec une légère hésitation.

– Je pensais sécher plutôt, au moins la matinée...

– Bien parlé Calamity ! On devrait allez dans la salle sur demande et lancer des sortilèges pour se défouler !

La jeune fille le regarda l'air reconnaissant.

– Pourquoi es tu aussi gentil avec moi Matthew ?

– je sais pas moi, Allez garde tes questions cons et suis nous !

Julian fixait la porte d'entrée depuis un quart d'heure. Où était Pandora ? Jamais elle n'avait séché un seul cours. Il était perdu. Pénélope avait refusé de lui parler de tout le week end. Et la jeune fille avait paru si affectée de le voir avec Jade. Et en vérité c'était bien le seul but de la manœuvre, se venger de ce baiser avec Luke, des paroles blessantes et des rumeurs de pari. Il était bien trop frileux pour se lancer dans une histoire avec Pandora sans être absolument certain de ses sentiments à elle, car c'était le genre de fille formidable qui lorsqu'elle vous quitte vous laisse vide et sans espoir. Car que restait il à vivre une fois qu'une femme comme elle vous avait choisi, et qu'elle vous quittait après avoir vécu des moments avec elle. Et puis il y avait la CHOSE. Il avait honte. Pandora se moquerait très certainement de lui.

Dans l'après-midi, elle se montra, Terry et Matthew sur ses talons. Ses jolis yeux étaient gonflés mais elle ne laissa rien paraître de son extrême affliction. Ses deux amis lui avaient changé les idées, ils avaient fais un duel pour elle, puis ils s'étaient arrêtés aux cuisines où Terry leur avait raconté ses dernières conquêtes féminines l'incitant à tourner la page. En classe on reparla du bal. Le coeur de Pandora était au supplice. Cette garce de Jade riait aux éclats, caquetant à qui voulait l'entendre que Julian et elle serait diablement bien assortis. Delya, dont la méchanceté égalait parfois celle d'un génie du mal, se tourna vers Pandora et lui lança l'air goguenard :

– Et Calamity Jane, elle s'est trouvé un nouveau cavalier ? Ce serait quand même amusant que celle dont la beauté est réputée se retrouve seule au bal d'hiver. Amusant et ironique.

– On t'a sonné la moche ? T'y vas avec qui ? Ton mec ? Ça tombe bien vous avez la même tronche de raie, z'allez drôlement bien ensemble. rétorqua Pénélope.

Puis la blonde se tourna vers Pandora avant de murmurer les joues cramoisies : pardonne-moi...

La directrice adjointe annonça l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève dans l'après-midi. Pandora soupira. Encore une fille certainement. Et Luke, ou Matthew en ferait les frais... Ou pas... Les yeux émeraudes de la jeune serdaigle s'agrandirent lorsque le nouveau s'avança pour se présenter. De beaux cheveux légèrement ondulés, noirs, des yeux malicieux et sombres, il s'appelait Evan. Il passa devant elle sans un regard mais lorsqu'elle se retourna pour le suivre des yeux, elle croisa les yeux acier de Julian qui la fixaient. A midi, dans la Grande Salle ,alors qu'elle mangeait avec Terry et Matthew, le nouveau posa ses affaires à leurs côtés. Il avait apparemment était réparti chez les serdaigle.

– Si tu veux te faire des amis t'as choisi le mauvais coin de table, bougonna Matthew.

– Je fuyais juste celle des poufs. Je déteste ce genre d'idiotes.

Pandora poussa son sac avec un soupir blasé, afin de laisser une place pour le nouveau.

– Bon dégage , je suis pas d'humeur. commença à s'énerver Matthew.

– Ne l'écoutes pas, C'est un sauvage. Je te présente Pandora ; et je suis Terry. Le râleur c'est Matthew.

Evan prit place timidement. Il venait de Roumanie où il y avait fais ses études à l'école de Dumstrang. Il était anglais mais son père avait du les faire déménager en roumanie à cause de son travail. Ses parents avaient divorcés, sa mère avait trouvé un travail dans le coin et l'avait traîné. Banal mais il semblait être très affecté par la séparation de ses parents. Matthew avait été imbuvable. Pandora, elle même s'était à peine intéressée à la conversation. Elle vit Julian s'approcher de l'endroit où elle mangeait.

– Faut qu'on parle. dit-il sèchement.

Après avoir fini son déjeuner, elle le suivit le coeur battant. Enfin ils allaient discuter du marasme sentimental qui les entouraient.

– Lis ça. Tu éviteras de rajouter une autre racaille à tes fréquentations...

C'était un article de journal sur la famille d'Evan. Elle soupira excédée avant de lui rendre.

– A quoi tu joues ?

– Lis... S'il te plait.

Pouvait elle lui refuser quoique ce soit ? Le front soucieux, elle se plongea dans la lecture de l'article. Dépression, violence, insulte, absences à répétition. Elle blêmit imperceptiblement en lisant la suite de l'article. Amputation... Et puis, l'article faisait aussi référence au père d'Evan, adepte de la magie noire.

Elle rendit brusquement le dossier, honteuse d'avoir appris des choses bien trop personnelles.

–Ne traines pas avec ce genre de type. Matthew Weasley ça es une élève brillante.

– T'es sérieux ? Tu vas me dire à qui parler maintenant ? Tu t'es préoccupé de moi peut être en t'affichant avec ta pouffiasse ?

– C'est quoi cette histoire de pari ?

La question surprit Pandora qui rougit. Elle baissa les yeux avant de sourire avec douceur.

– Ta soeur est une sombre crétine. Elle a été jalouse pendant le jeu … Luke tout ça... Bref. C'est un connerie. Y'a jamais eu de pari. Y 'a toujours eu que toi. Toi et moi, folle amoureuse...

Les pommettes de Julian s'empourprèrent tandis que Pandora continuait de contempler ses pieds gênés.

– C'est gentil...

– Gentil ? ….

Il se frappa le front tandis qu'elle partait, furieuse. De toute évidence, il ne l'aimait pas pensa t'elle. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle lui ouvrait son coeur. De toute évidence, elle l'aimait pensa t'il. Et il n'était pas à la hauteur. Il était mort de trouille en vérité. Pandora en avait marre de pleurer pour cet insensible. Elle tomba sur Evan qui semblait complètement perdu. Et comme il n'était pas une jolie petite nouvelle, Luke ne lui avait pas fait faire le tour de Poudlard. Ce qu'elle avait lu dans l'article lui revient à l'esprit et martela ses tempes. Il boitait légèrement en y regardant bien. Elle fronça les sourcils l'air songeur et l'œil fixé sur ses jambes. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait tourné les yeux vers elle. Une ombre passa sur le visage du garçon. Il faisait pourtant le nécessaire pour dissimuler son handicap.

- Tu sais où est la salle de potion s'il te plait ?

- Hein ? Ah oui. Viens j'y ai cours aussi .

Elle lui sourit gentiment, imaginant aisément ce que le garçon avait pu endurer. Plus tard, alors qu'elle rejoignait sa salle commune afin de prendre quelques cours à réviser, des cris l'alarmèrent venant du couloir. Trois garçons de l'équipe de quidditch de serpentard se battaient avec le nouveau. Evan se débattait comme un forcené tandis qu'ils essayaient de remonter le bas de sa robe de sorcier en ricannant. Lorsque l'horreur de la situation s'imposa dans l'esprit de Pandora, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et se rua sur Eric, sautant sur son dos et tirant sur sa tignasse blonde.

- Lâchez le bande de crétins !

- T'es folle ? On veut juste voir sa fausse jambe.

La brune lui mordit alors violemment l'épaule. En réponse, le serpentard l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur en hurlant de douleur. Alors qu'elle se relevait, elle vit un éclair roux se jeter sur Eric et lui balancer son poing en pleine poire. Matthew et Terry. Ils étaient tous les deux venus l'aider. Les gars de l'équipe de serpentard lancèrent quelques vannes avant de disparaitre, légèrement amochés. Pandora se baissa alors vers Evan, qui resté au sol, semblait furieux. Elle lui tendit la main, pour l'aider à se relever. Mais il la repoussa d'un geste nerveux, et se hissant sur ses jambes avec difficulté, planta ses prunelles brillantes de courroux dans les pupilles vertes de la jeune fille.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Tu sais comme c'est humiliant d'être secouru par une nana devant tout le monde ?

Elle rougit violemment. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu c'était l'aider. Quant à Julian, le seul qui avait pu mettre au courant les autres sur le handicap du nouveau, elle avait avoir une conversation très salée avec lui…

* * *

**RAR**

**Reinette Dragon : ****Oh mon dieu c'est génial !  
J'espère que Julian va ENFIN comprendre un peu x)**

Merci beaucoup de me lire ! :D Julian, Julian, il est désespérant pas vrai ? :p


	6. Chapitre VI

**CHAPITRE VI**

* * *

Mains sur les hanches, bien campée en face du jeune serdaigle, Pandora le toisait l'air irrité.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'aller raconter à tout le monde, qu'Evan avait eu une amputation ? Tu sais dans quelle situation affreuse tu l'as mis ?

Julian n'osa défier son regard, il contemplait le sol, les joues cramoisies. Bien sûr il n'y était pour rien. Alors qu'il relisait l'article sur la famille d'Evan, elle était entrée, avait insisté pour le lire aussi et il n'avait pu lui dire non. S'il la dénonçait, Pandora serait folle furieuse contre elle. S'il la protégeait, Pandora ne lui pardonnerait jamais cette méchanceté. Il devait choisir entre deux personnes qu'il aimait. L'une lui en voudrait forcément.

- Je suis désolé Pandora. Je l'ai juste dit à quelques amis. Je ne voulais vraiment pas blesser ce pauvre Evan…

Pandora secoua la tête, affligée. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il mentait. Julian était incapable de la moindre méchanceté. Mais il protégeait quelqu'un. Jade sans nul doute. Il avait donc choisi.

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant déçu par quelqu'un. répliqua Pandora.

Julian accusa le coup. Combien de fois avait-il entendu cette phrase de la bouche de son père « Tu es un raté, tu es un minable, je suis tellement déçu… Un seul fils et il faut que ce soit toi… Si seulement ta sœur avait été un garçon, là j'aurais été fier que mon nom perdure… » Le père de Julian était un de ces sorciers pro sang pur, misogynes et brutaux qui aurait voulu voir son fils exceller au quidditch plutôt qu'en classe. Il aurait préféré voir les bières s'entasser au pied du lit. Julian se détourna de Pandora afin qu'elle ne voit pas sa gêne et ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Lorsqu'elle claqua la porte, le désarroi enserra son cœur. Il avait eu tout faux avec elle , oui il avait gâché dix ans d'amour et d'amitié. Son père avait probablement raison, il était minable. Pandora, elle, s'était fait à cette idée depuis un moment. Julian et elle ne seraient jamais ensemble. C'était triste à mourir. Jamais plus elle n'aimerait aussi fort, c'était trop dur.

Quand à Evan, depuis l'incident, il avait séché les cours. Pandora l'avait aperçu plusieurs fois dans les couloirs interdits du septième étage. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu' Evan avait été réparti chez les Serdaigle elle décida de lui apporter ses devoirs et tenterait de le faire revenir en cours. L'indulgence de Dumbledore avait quand même certaines limites. C'était un peu de sa faute tout ça. Enfin surtout de celle de cette garce de Jade ! Après son dernier cours de la journée, Pandora partit déposer ses affaires dans la salle commune dans l'espoir d'y croiser Evan. Elle était un peu stressée, il avait déjà refusé son aide une fois. Pandora se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons, et monta l'escalier. La musique faisait trembler les murs de la chambre. Il écoutait de la musique moldue, du reggae. Pandora passa sa tête par la porte entrouverte.

- Evan ? Evan ? C'est Pandora .

Il ne l'entendait pas. Elle entra dans sa chambre, timidement. Evan était sur son lit, en train de lire un livre sur les runes magiques. Un fauteuil roulant était disposé à côté de son lit, il ne portait pas sa prothèse. Alors qu'e Pandora, embarrassée, s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, il se leva la tête et croisa les grands yeux émeraudes de la jeune fille qui aurait aimé disparaître au fond d'un trou.

- Sors. Quelques instants. Sors !

Elle s'exécuta, muette. Se mordant la lèvre, Pandora se demanda si elle devait partir ou attendre dans le couloir. Mais Evan ouvrit la porte, debout cette fois.

- Bah reste pas plantée là. Viens. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Pandora, sans un mot, lui tendit les cours et les devoirs à faire.

- Ah oui … Merci.

- Tu vas revenir hein ? Si tu prends trop de retard ça va être compliqué pour les ASPIC.

- Si c'est pas mignon… La jolie joueuse de Quidd qui veut aider l'infirme…

- T'es qu'un con. T'es nouveau, je sais que c'est galère. Maintenant si t'as décidé de foutre en l'air une nouvelle année scolaire libre à toi. Je voulais t'aider à réviser, les cours que t'as manqués en Métamorphose sont difficiles. T'avais l'air plutôt cool mais j'crois que je t'ai mal jugé.

Elle attrapa la poignée de la porte en râlant, prête à décamper vite fait bien fait. Evan soupira avant de lui prendre le bras.

- Restes. T'as raison. Je suis un con. Toujours sur la défensive. J'attaque avant tu vois… Merci pour les devoirs. Et je veux bien que tu m'aides, je suis nul en Méta...

- Tu vas bien t'entendre avec Matthew. Il est aussi désagréable que toi... chuchota Pandora dans un sourire.

Elle lui montra les cours de Métamorphose de la semaine. Mais c'était peine perdu, Evan n'y arrivait pas, il ne comprenait rien. Ils s'en tinrent donc à la base de la base. Puis le garçon lui montra ce qui le passionnait. Le dessin ! Il en avait une collection impressionnante de croquis tous plus beaux les uns des autres.

- Tu dessines bien ! J'adore ça aussi !

- Montre, t'en as sur toi ?

Elle rougit avant de sortir son fameux calepin.

- Tu es beaucoup plus douée que moi. C'est ton mec ? Jules, Julian quelque chose comme ça.

- Julian. Non… C'est le mec de Jade. J'ai juste été longtemps amoureuse de lui.

- Je vois… Le gars aux cheveux roux à beaucoup de succès avec les filles nan ?

- Oh oui ! Mais c'est pas mon genre bien qu'il soit adorable au fond quand on le connait. Et toi ? Une petite amie ?

Evan se renfrogna. Ses yeux s'assombrirent d'avantage et il haussa les épaules.

- Les filles sortent pas avec les éclopés... Fin bref. Nan .

- ça t'es arrivé comment ?

Elle ne voulait pas être indiscrète mais Evan l'intriguait en même temps qu'il l'attendrissait.

- Mmhh longue histoire. En gros j'ai eu le retour d'un sort très puissant. Et non même les guérisseurs n'ont rien pu faire. J'ai perdu ma jambe, ma mère a fait une dépression car elle se sentait coupable. Et mon père, il est je ne sais où en train de faire sa magie noire.

Pandora essuya une larme furtive d'un revers de manche.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

- Je vais me répéter mais t'es qu'un con ! J'ai pas le droit de trouver ton histoire triste ? C'est pas de la pitié, c'est de l'admiration. Parce qu'il faut être super fort quand même pour surmonter ça.

- Tu parles. J'ai pas vu mon père depuis 4 ans. J'arrive pas à rester dans une école. Pas d' ASPIC , pas de boulot voilà ce qui m'attend… J'ai pas un seul pote, encore moins d'amis. Arrête de me regarder comme ça merde ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'on s'apitoie sur moi.

- Je peux t'aider pour les examens. Je suis vraiment bonne en classe… On a encore le temps de rattraper tes lacunes si tu veux… Et ça me dérange pas, ça me fera réviser en même temps. Pour ce qui est de Poudlard et des amis, arrête d'être agressif quand les gens veulent t'aider. Tu vas t'en faire des potes, à commencer par moi.

- ... T'es cool comme meuf. Je vais revoir mon jugement sur les joueuses de Quidditch.

Lorsque Pandora retourna dans le salon de la salle commune, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Pendant ce temps, Julian était fou de colère contre sa soeur.

- Tu n'es qu'une gamine pourrie gâtée ! Pourquoi es-tu allée répéter le secret d'Evan ? C'est méchant. Le pauvre, à cause de toi tout le monde le sait.

- Rohh ça va. Il en mourra pas hein, c'est pas la fin du monde. T'avais qu'à pas me laisser lire son article aussi, c'est toi le fautif !

Oui c'était de sa faute si Pandora ne voulait plus jamais de lui. Il n'avait pas voulu dénoncer sa sœur. Parce qu'il l'aimait aussi très fort. Parce qu'il était son grand frère de quelques secondes. Parce que depuis toujours il veillait sur elle pour que la méchanceté de ses parents ne l'atteigne pas aussi. Il s'était sacrifié pour elle et continuerait à le faire. Elle était sa seule famille après tout… La seule qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait en tout cas.

Pénélope claqua la porte excédée. Tout ce foin pour quelques mots qui lui avaient échappés. Bien sûr elle ignorait que son frère l'avait couvert auprès de Pandora. C'est donc le cœur léger qu'elle se rendit à son rencard. Il l'attendait, accoudé à un arbre dans le parc, à l'abris des regards. Le sourire carnassier qu'il lui offrit alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui fit chavirer son cœur.

- Salut princesse. J'devrais pas te le dire mais tu m'as grave manqué. On a pas eu une minute pour se voir depuis deux jours.

- Si tu ne t'obstinais pas à vouloir garder notre relation secrète on en serait pas là… Tu sais que ça fait un an aujourd'hui ? Bien sûr que non… Suis-je bête.

- Ouep j'ai oublié. C'est comme ça et pas autrement, je veux pas que ça se sache. Ça fonctionne plutôt bien comme ça. Personne te demande des trucs sur moi et on me saoule pas non plus avec tes affaires.

Il l'attira contre lui afin de chasser les doutes qui troublaient ses yeux limpides. Quelques baisers dans le cou suffirent à apaiser la blonde. Au bout d'une heure, il la raccompagna jusqu'à l'arbre où ils s'étaient rejoints une heure plus tôt, et déposa un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux d'or. Alors qu'elle partait, il la retient par la main avec douceur et glissa un bracelet de turquoise à son poignet gracile.

- Joyeux anniversaire Princesse. Un an de bonheur, merci.

Pénélope se jeta dans ses bras avec un petit cri de surprise. Il y avait pensé. Ne restait plus qu'à le convaincre d'aller au bal.

Le bal … Pandora ne savait plus quoi faire. Y aller et supporter les roucoulades de Julian et de cette garce de Jade. Inviter quelqu'un d'autre… Matthew avait déjà dit qu'il n'irait pas. Terry avait déjà une cavalière mais refusait d'en dire plus. Elle avait été invitée par une dizaine de garçons depuis que la rumeur s'était rependue qu'elle n'avait plus de cavalier. Mais comment se réjouir d'aller à la soirée en compagnie d'un de ces abrutis. Evan… A force de l'aider à réviser pour les examens, son nom s'était imposé dans son esprit quand elle songeait au bal et à un potentiel cavalier. Matthew avait fini par l'adopter aussi et tous les quatre se retrouvaient souvent le soir dans la salle sur demande pour faire des duels. Matthew et Evan s'était trouvés une vocation dans le wizard rock et en faisaient profiter Terry et Pandora lorsqu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire.

- La nouvelle chanson est magnifique ! Vous êtes super tous les deux ! s'exclama Pandora

Evan s'inclina , tandis que Matthew grogna , pour changer.

- Tu parles. On est deux glandus. Faudrait d'autres personnes. Un chanteur et un guitariste, ça fait pas un groupe, ça fait pitié.

Ils se regardèrent tous avant de rire.

- Moi je sais rien faire à part dessiner… ça vous servira à rien… répondit Pandora

- Pareil… Enfin je sais pas dessiner mais pareil je servirais à rien. Pourquoi vous faites pas un casting ? rajouta Terry

Matthew grogna, encore.

- Et voir débarquer toutes les pouf de Poudlard qui rêvent de sortir avec Evan ou moi ? Nan c'est un projet sérieux ce qu'on fait là.

- Si vous voulez je m'en occupe… je fais une super affiche, je distribue ça seulement aux élèves à partir de la quatrième année pour qu'on évite les groupies et vous trouverez bien un batteur et un bassiste. J'adore ce que vous faites, rien que pour être avec vous, je prendrais bien des cours de musique ! Alors si je peux aider en quoi que ce soit pour que vous deveniez des stars, je ferai !

- Tu peux être notre agent ouais. Je sais que l'affiche sera sensas' vu ton talent. dit Matthew en souriant à Pandora

Evan les observait un peu jaloux. Ils étaient tous les trois extraordinaires. Terry, toujours le premier à rigoler et à penser aux autres, Matthew par son charisme et Pandora par son incroyable gentillesse. Les quatres élèves de Serdaigle retournèrent dans leur salle commune et allèrent dans le dortoirs des garçons après s'être assuré qu'il était vide.

– Alors Miss Calamity ? Ça donne quoi avec le brun qui fait battre ton coeur ?

Un ricanement empli de sarcasme franchit ses lèvres.

– Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise... Il est heureux avec Jade. Cette fille a un mauvais fond j'en suis convaincue.

– C'est une cruche , comme toutes ses copines. Iris, Stacy, sont bien gentilles mais plutôt crever que d'avoir une petite amie aussi insipide .

Terry lança un regard noir à son ami, avant de les saluer.

– Si c'est pour entendre ce genre de débilités à la Matthew Weasley je préfère me tirer. Pandora, Evan à demain.

La jeune fille lança un regard interrogateur à Matthew.

– Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

– Il s'en tape une des trois certainement... Enfin tu connais bien Terry il parle pas de lui ça fait sept ans que je suis dans son dortoir et je sais même pas où il habite quand il est en vacances. On en saurait plus sur n'importe qui en trois jours que sur lui en trois ans. Bon ça me saoule, j'vais me coucher, fermez la porte en partant.

Pandora laissa les garçons se coucher et descendit dans la salle commune pour traînasser un peu dans un fauteuil. Julian était assis sur le divan et fit signe à la jeune fille d'approcher. Pandora se força à prendre l'air courroucé avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

– J'attends ma soeur... dit Julian

– Tu es trop gentil avec elle. Et elle en profite. Enfin si c'était la seule personne que tu couvrais... répondit Pandora

– Comment ça ? demanda étonné Julian

– Pour la jambe d'Evan, je sais bien que ce n'est pas toi... Ta charmante copine préfète sans doute.

Julian poussa un soupir désespéré. C'était encore pire si elle pensait qu'il protégeait Jade.

– Bon... Je t'aime trop pour te laisser croire ça. Si c'était Jade je te l'aurais dit Pandora. Mais là je veux préserver ton amitié avec ma soeur. C'est bien la seule chose bénéfique dans sa vie, elle n'a que des mauvais exemples.

Pandora rougit violemment. « Je t'aime trop... » Le reste s'évapora dans l'air. Elle lui sourit bêtement. Avant de se jeter sur lui et d'emprisonner ses lèvres entre les pétales rosées de sa bouche. Une pulsion. Une folie. Guidée par dix années d'amour bridé et quelques mots anodins avoués sur le perron. Elle glissa ses mains dans la chevelure brune de Julian. D'abord surpris, il s'abandonna vite à la fougue de son baiser et la prenant par la taille, la ramena contre son torse. Elle dévorait, butinait, caressait de sa langue cette bouche qu'elle avait dessinée des centaines de fois. Une larme franchit la barrière de ses cils pour rouler sur sa joue avant de finir sa course sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Au goût salé qui réveilla ses papilles, il s'écarta légèrement et le souffle court enveloppa Pandora d'un regard troublé. Les paupières de la serdaigle s'ébrouèrent, papillons incrédules, sur deux vastes miroirs embués de larmes où se reflétait une infinie tendresse. Leurs nez se frôlèrent avec douceur. Il glissa une main dans la soie de ses cheveux de feu tandis qu'elle poussait un soupir d'aise. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... Pensa t'elle. Elle emprisonna son visage entre ses mains et le couvrit de tendres baisers. Avant de se sentir soulever par deux mains fermes. Elle était lovée sur ses genoux à présent. Basculant à califourchon sur lui, elle revient capturer sa bouche en un baiser ardent et audacieux. Il la serra tout contre lui se rendant ivre de son arôme et des fragrances de jasmin qui émanaient de sa lourde chevelure éparse autour d'eux. Depuis combien de temps freinaient ils leurs désirs. Leurs besoins de s'enchaîner l'un à l'autre. De se voler mutuellement la Solitude et l'Amour. Alors qu'ils se regardaient, ébahis par la violence de leur étreinte qui ne souffrait ni pudeur ni retenue, une main vint s'abattre avec sur la nuque de Julian. Effrayée Pandora se leva d'un bond, et resta choquée par devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Le professeur Flitwick les avait surpris tout les deux et avait attraper Julian pour le sermonner violemment.

- Dans ma propre salle commune ! Je n'y crois pas ! Où va le monde ! Rowley montez dans votre dortoir ! vociféra le petit professeur Flitwick.

Il vociférait encore lorsque Pandora prit ses jambes à son coup et se rua dans son dortoir. La jeune fille était restée près de la porte alors que le professeur de sortilège passait ses nerfs sur Julian. Pandora pleurait, c'était de sa faute. Elle entendit le professeur sortir de la salle commune et passa la tête par la porte afin d'apercevoir Julian. Il était encore en bas, assis sur le divan, la tête entre les mains. Filius Flitwick lui avait dit qu'il ferait un rapport à ses parents, et Julian savait que ça allait très mal finir pour lui. Pandora s'appuya à la balustrade avant de chuchoter à l'intention de Julian.

- ça va ? je suis désolée c'est de ma faute, tu as passé une soirée atroce...

Julian se leva et sourit à Pandora avant de lui répondre.

- Soirée atroce ? Nous n'avons pas vécu la même soirée alors. Ce baiser était merveilleux Pandora.

Pandora caressa ses lèvres avec tendresse en repensant à leur étreinte. Elle pensa avec une intime conviction que pendant un cours instant elle avait été exactement là où elle devait ê les bras de son amour d'enfance.

- Il est tard, va te coucher. Tout va bien. Dors Pandora, et fais de beaux rêves. Rajouta Julian avant de monter vers son propre dortoir.

Pandora fit un signede bonne nuit à Julian et retourna dans son dortoir. Pénélope n'était toujours pas rentrée. Pandora alla se coucher, elle tira le rideau de son lit et se laissa bercer par les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain elle avait attendu jusqu'à la dernière seconde avant d'aller en cours d'Histoire de la magie, dans l'espoir de s'y rendre en compagnie de Julian. Même Pénélope qui n'était pourtant pas un modèle de ponctualité, était partie depuis un quart d'heure. Alors qu'elle courait dans les couloirs, Luke la héla. Il lui montra un passage secret et ils le traversèrent au pas de course avant d'arriver devant la salle de classe.

– Merci Luke, grâce à toi, je ne suis que légèrement en retard.

Alors qu'il haussait les épaules avec l'air de dire qu'il était indispensable, Julian fondit sur elle et l'attrapa par le bras.

– T'es en retard. Et je le suis aussi parce que je t'ai attendu. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu rétorquer quoique ce soit, il avait plaqué ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes puis l'avait fait entrer en salle de cours, la laissant complètement étourdie. Jade tirait une tête de 6 pieds de longs. Et l'explication ne tarda pas à arriver. Pénélope griffonna une note et la fit léviter jusqu'à Pandora.

«Mon frère l'a largué ce matin ! Fonce !»

Un rire euphorique secoua la serdaigle. Elle se tourna et croisa le regard acier de Julian qui lui souriait avant de retourner à l'histoire des dragons en Norvège. Lorsque tout les élèves et le professeur Binns furent sortis de la salle de classe, Julian s'approcha d'elle et nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou.

- Tu sens bon Pandora… J'aimerai te demander une chose… C'est très important pour moi.

- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras.

- Matthew... Je ne supporte vraiment pas votre amitié. C'est un bon à rien. Un coureur de filles. Chaque fois que je le vois, l'image de toi et de lui rigolant ensemble fait surface dans mon esprit.

Pandora grimaça. Le garçon aux cheveux roux était son ami. Il leur avait fallu du temps pour apprendre à se connaître et à s'apprivoiser. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Toujours présent pour ses amis. Et elle savait très bien que si elle tirait un trait sur Matthew, Terry ne comprendrait pas et se mettrait encore une fois en colère contre Julian.

- Je t'en prie… J'aimerai juste une fois qu'on me choisisse plutôt que lui. Je n'ai aucune confiance en moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois amoureuse de moi et au moins au début ce serait bien que je ne me pose pas la question mille fois par jour de savoir si tu vas me laisser pour Matthew… Vous avez l'air tellement complice.

Pandora hocha la tête. Première erreur. Ne jamais abandonner ses amis pour un garçon… Mais il était tellement beau Julian… Avec ses grands yeux tristes et ses mains tremblantes. Elle se pendit à son cou et lui murmura à quel point elle l'aimait.

Ce soir là , dans la salle sur demande, les garçons ruminaient. Pandora ne voulait plus venir. Pourtant elle avait commencé à s'investir dans le groupe. Elle leur avait écrit plusieurs chansons qui les avaient simplement laissé sans voix et créé des affiches pour le casting de musiciens. Matthew l'avait mauvaise. Il ne pensait pas la rousse si influençable.

– Alors quoi ? L'autre bouffon nous supporte pas donc elle vient plus ? Et ça se dit notre amie ? J'veux plus jamais la voir ici vous entendez ?

– Met toi à sa place... Elle est folle de Julian depuis des années... Elle reviendra et on sera là. répondit Terry qui essayait de garder son calme.

Matthew se tourna alors vers Evan afin de sonder son opinion. Le jeune homme était pensif, plongé dans la lecture des chansons de Pandora. Il se forçait à combattre l'idée qui s'insinuait avec violence dans son esprit : il était terriblement jaloux. Il haussa donc les épaules avec un rictus agacé.

– C'est une lâcheuse...

– Bien dit ! Deux votes contre un ! Yeepppa et interdiction d'être aimable avec elle! Elle va morfler ! rétorqua Matthew en serrant son poing.

Dès le lendemain Matthew mit ses menaces à exécution. Alors que Pandora traversait la Grande Salle, la mine réjouie, il renversa son bol de porridge sur elle.

– Le porridge c'est bon pour les cheveux Calamity Jane.

Elle lui lança un regard à la fois courroucé et plein de tristesse. Elle comprenait sa déception et ne put que soupirer avant d'aller nettoyer ses cheveux. Alors qu'elle rinçait sa tignasse, Pandora entendit quelqu'un lui jeter un sortilège, et elle se retrouve les cheveux aussi secs qu'avant que Matthew ne renverse son bol. Pandora se retourna et ses yeux se troublèrent en apercevant la frimousse rieuse de Julian, sa baguette à la main.

– Et bien ? Tu t'en es mis partout. Attend … Laisse... Tu as vraiment des cheveux magnifiques.

Il l'attira contre elle avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Ce soir là il pleuvait des cordes. Pandora avait son entrainement de Quidditch dans moins de dix minutes. Julian était en retenu avec Hagrid, il devait surement être dans la foret interdites à cette heure là. Le professeur Flitwick lui avait donné deux heures de retenu avec Hagrid à cause de l'incident dans la salle commune. Pandora attrapa son balais et s'élança sous les trombes d'eau. L'entrainement ne fût pas un grand succès, la pluie brouillant la vision de tout les joueurs. Terry avait ignoré Pandora durant tout l'entrainement et était retourné vers le château sans l'attendre. Pandora sortit des vestiaires, grelottante, la pluie glaçait sa peau. Alors qu'elle clignait les paupières pour chasser les gouttes, une veste vint la protéger et l'abriter. C'était Julian qui revenant de sa retenu avait aperçu Pandora sous la pluie, il avait couru pour la rattraper.

– Et ta retenu ?

– Hagrid est plutôt conciliant, répondit Julian avec un grand sourire. Je t'ai vu sous la pluie toute seule, je ne veux pas que tu sois malade.

Il prit sa main avec douceur tout en tenant la veste au dessus de sa tête. Il se couvrit à peine. Aussi était il ruisselant lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée du Hall de Poudlard. Tout les deux laissaient des flaques d'eau à chaques pas qu'ils faisaient et bientôt Argus Rusard, commença a leur crier après. Les deux serdaigle se mirent à courir et Pénélope montra le chemin de la salle sur demande à Julian afin de s'y cacher. La salle avait prit la forme d'une salle commune avec un grand canapé en face d'une cheminée, et une autre petite pièce attenante faisait office de penderie.

- on a eu chaud ! s'écria Julian en s'affalant contre la porte.

- Tu es trempé... dit Pandora. tu abuses il y avait largement de la place pour deux sous ta veste.

- Et risquer de mouiller des beaux cheveux ? Tss

- J'étais déjà trempée tu sais haha. Bon viens là. On va te sécher et te trouver une chemise propre, il doit en avoir ici, ya toujours tout ce qu'on cherche. Mais eh Julian, c'était adorable en tout cas.

Il lui sourit en rougissant tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce en direction de la plus petite pièce. Julian déboutonna sa chemise trempée et la posa délicatement sur une chaise. Un petit coup de serviette pour se sécher et … Pandora était sur le seuil de la porte, les joues écarlates, du linge sec dans les bras. Ses yeux verts papillonnaient autour de lui avec un mélange de pudeur et de fascination. Il balbutia quelques mots alors qu'elle lui tendait une chemise avant de détourner son regard.

– Merci...

Le brun se battait avec les boutons lorsque Pandora s'approcha pour l'aider avec un sourire en coin.

– Attend je vais t'aider...

Lorsqu'elle frôla sa peau hâlée, elle sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Elle leva son visage vers lui, troublée. Et fit le chemin en sens inverse jusqu'à déboutonner la chemise. Celle ci glissa sur les épaules de Julian qui en oublia de respirer. Elle embrassa son cou, sa gorge , ses épaules, butinant de ses lèvres l'arôme de son adoré. Il hésita quelques instants avant de l'enlacer avec passion et de chercher sa bouche pour un audacieux baiser. Les lacets se délièrent, la ceinture tomba au sol, les tissus se frôlèrent puis les peaux. Lorsqu'il la tint dans ses bras, à demie nue, il trembla légèrement avant de couvrir son visage de tendres baisers. Lorsqu'elle s'allongea sur le canapé, ses cheveux de feu épars sur l'oreiller, elle l'enveloppa d'un regard empli d'amour.

– Je t'aime Julian et je suis toute à toi.

Il bégaya , écarlate. Avant de se lever d'un bond, marmonner que sa chemise était sèche et de s'enfuir après avoir claqué la porte.

– Pandora : M'enfin ?

* * *

Et voilou !:) Oui bon la fin est atroce gniark gniark


	7. Chapitre VII

**CHAPITRE VII**

* * *

Depuis que Julian était parti comme un voleur, lui et Pandora s'était très peu parlés. Depuis deux jours que le garçon évitait la jeune fille et celle ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi. La nuit commençait à tomber. Pandora était remontée depuis pu de son dîner en compagnie de Pénélope qui ne cessait de vanter les mérites de Luke. Pandora en avait rapidement eu marre et avait annoncer qu'elle devait réviser afin de pouvoir s'échapper de cette conversation plus que barbante. Affalée dans un fauteuil de sa salle commune, Pandora lisait pour la deuxième fois son livre de divination. Elle sentit le courant d'air froid venir des couloirs et entendit la porte de la salle commune se refermer.

- Tu m'en veux ?

Pandora leva la tête vers la personne qui la dérangeait dans sa lecture. Son regard s'assombrit quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Julian.

- Tu veux vraiment en parler dans la salle commune ?

Il hocha la tête négativement avant de montrer du doigt son dortoir. Pandora posa son livre sur la table et se leva avant de suivre Julian vers son dortoir. La jeune Serdaigle était tout sauf attirante à ce moment là. Elle était en pyjama, chemise et pantalon avec un motif de vif d'or, des chaussettes en laine et des gros chaussons pour ne pas attraper froid et ses cheveux longs était soulevés en un chignon. Pandora suivit Julian jusqu'à son dortoir, celui-ci dégagea ses colocataires et leur demanda de ne pas venir tant que Pandora et lui même ne s'étaient pas expliqués. Terry sortit de son lit, il aurait voulu se coucher tôt... En passant la prte du dortoir il fit un clin d'oeil à Pandora. Celle ci n'était pas d'humeur à rire, elle voulait savoir le pourquoi de la fuite de Julian.

- Si on va dans ta chambre pour discuter tu vas t'enfuir ?

- Non promis…

Le garçon commença à faire les cent pas dans son dortoir sous les yeux de Pandora qui ne savait pas si elle devait s'inquiéter ou pas. Julian ne savait comment lui expliquer. Il lui lança un regard désespéré avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

- Je …ne voulais pas te décevoir. Je... n'ai aucune expérience, Pandora.

La jeune fille rougit légèrement. Dire qu'elle avait été terriblement entreprenante. Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et glissa sa main dans la tignasse brune.

- Tu sais ça ne comptait pas pour moi, enfin oui j'ai eu des expériences et je sais que je suis sortie avec pas mal de garçons mais aucun n'avait mon affection puisque j'étais déjà amoureuse de toi. J'ai toujours voulu que tu sois le premier mais je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas et pire que tu me détestais depuis que... enfin tu vois à partir du moment où on a changé quoi... Du coup je me suis montrée un peu pressée.

Le brun fut surpris. Et heureux. Il soupira d'aise avant de se laisser tomber souplement sur son lit, il laissa pendre ses jambes dans le vide et commença à fredonner un chanson qu'il chantait petit avec sa soeur et Pandora. La jeune Serdaigle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la voix du garçon. Après un moment, le chant cessa, et le silence prit la place de la mélodie. Pandora alla s'asseoir à côté de Julian et pris sa main dans la sienne. Julian lui souriait et Pandora souriait à Julian. D'un geste tendre, elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Julian. Il frissonna à ce contact. Julian posa une main sur la joue de la jeune fille, plongeant son regard acier dans les yeux émeraudes de Pandora. Elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses comme la dernière fois et elle laissa Julian poser son rythme. Bientôt, les lèvres du garçon touchèrent celle de Pandora, ses bras puissant se nouèrent autour de sa taille et Pandora se blottit contre lui sans interrompre leur baiser. Ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux bruns de Julian. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Pandora offrit son plus beau sourire au serdaigle. Elle voulait qu'il sache combien il était important à ses yeux et combien elle l'aimait.

- Je t'aime Pandora. Et ce soir plus rien n'a d'importance. Ni ma sœur irresponsable. Ni les problèmes propre à Poudlard, ni les ASPIC, ni le monde entier. Plus rien n'as d'importance. Il y a juste toi et moi, ici, comme avant et à tout jamais.

Il l'allongea sur les draps et au contact du matelas Pandora ouvrit les yeux. Julian était devant elle et était occupé à défaire sa chemise. Lorsqu'il l'eut retiré, il vint s'allonger au dessus de Pandora et un seconde baiser commença aussi intense que le premier. Chacun des mouvements de Julian semblaient être maitrisé à la perfection, ce qui étonna la rousse qui repensait à la fuite de son Jules. Il ouvrit lentement la chemise à vif d'or de Pandora, et la fit glisser sur ses épaules. Leur baiser avait cessé et ils se fixaient désormais dans la prunelle des yeux. Pandora sentait son coeur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Julian approcha enfin ses lèvres de la peau de la jeune serdaigle, il commença par la frôler, l'effleurer, et embrassa délicatement son épaule en remontant lentement vers la base du cou. Il fit descendre le pantalon de pyjama assorti à la chemise et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Pandora fit de même avec le pantalon de Julian non sans avoir pesté contre la ceinture qui s'était bloquée et qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle défit son pantalon et le fit descendre en même temps que son boxer, puis le laissa la faire sienne, lui arrachant un râle de plaisir.

Julian planta son regard acier dans les yeux de Pandora. Il l'enlaça avec douceur avant de planter ses dents avec délicatesse dans la chair de son cou. Un rire cristallin secoua la rousse.

- Je t'aime. murmura Julian à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. La rousse s'abandonnait au creux de ses bras et longtemps après qu'elle se soit endormie, il la fixait encore, interdit et remerciant sa bonne étoile. Les rideaux tirés autour de son lit, faisant de cet endroit leur cocon, les protégeant du monde extérieur et de Poudlard. Dans les couloirs, leur couple attendrissait autant qu'il agaçait. Matthew ne digérait toujours pas le fait que Pandora l'ai éjecté de sa vie tel le dernier des malpropres. Evan le suivait comme son ombre et se complaisait dans le malheur de son ami. Lui aussi était triste à mourir. Pandora resplendissait au bras du serdaigle. Jamais il n'aurait la moindre chance de la conquérir, son coeur était plein. Trop plein même pour ses amis. Terry était très heureux pour sa meilleure amie, même si ils se voyaient et se parlaient moins, Pandora savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui quoi qu'il arriverait. Lui même était bien occupé puisque qu'il sortait avec Stacy, la gryffondor de septième année. Pandora était très heureuse pour lui, et Terry semblait changé, métamorphosé, comme amoureux.

Un matin, Pandora envoya un parchemin ensorcelé à l'intention de Julian. Les cours étaient de plus en plus compliqué et chaque élèves devaient à présent faire un exposé. Pandora savait que Julian était stressé et elle pensa avec gentillesse que des mots d'amour lui permettraient de débuter sereinement cette semaine qui s'annoncer des plus rudes. Qu'est ce qui poussa Evan à lire le billet qui venait d'arrivait devant l'assiette de Julian, qui venait de se lever pour parler d'un cours avec un de ses amis, alors que la jeune fille papotait plus loin avec son amie Pénélope? La curiosité? L'envie de souffrir si fort qu'il parviendrait peut être à l'oublier définitivement?

" Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Parce qu'il est plein d'amour et de tendres pensées. Parce que tu es exceptionnel aussi. Et à l'origine d'une passion aveugle, folle, inévitable et brûlante. Il n'y a pas une minute où je ne pense à toi. Tu m'es devenu aussi indispensable que l'air. Je n'ai plus qu'un credo secret : " le revoir, le revoir, à tout prix". Ton prénom siffle à présent dans ma tête comme un coup de fouet. Mon âme sœur , mon idéal... Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu et cherché. J'ai peur parfois que tout s'arrête et je suffoque rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir te perdre. Qu'est ce que je t'aime. C'est fou, c'est beau, je sens mon coeur se liquéfier et fondre à chaque fois que j'imagine tes yeux, tes lèvres, ton corps, tes mains sur mon corps à moi. Je suis complètement folle de toi. "

La vision d'Evan se fit trouble, il hoqueta. Il se frotta les yeux avant de pousser un cri de surprise lorsque Matthew lui arracha la lettre des mains.

- Rend moi ça Matthew, mais merde à la fin rend!

Le garçon aux cheveux roux ne se gêna pas pour parcourir les lignes dont il reconnut aisément l'écriture. Un rictus mauvais déforma son visage. Il donna un coup d'épaule à Evan avant de grimper sur la table.

- Voulez vous entendre la chose la plus ridicule et la plus niaise avant de commencer les cours ? On rigole un bon coup ça nous détendra.

- T'es un enfoiré Matthew, rend ça!

Julian qui venait rejoindre sa place, leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lire? Une lettre d'Evan? Et les autres qui ricannaient bêtement. C'était joli pourtant, ça ressemblait même un peu à ce que lui écrivait Pandora . Il tourna la tête vers elle et comprit avant même de croiser son regard embué de larmes. Elle était plus blanche que la neige qui recouvrait les toits depuis quelques jours. Ses mains agrippaient son pull avec rage et ses lèvres tremblaient. Lorsque Matthew déchira la lettre , elle s'étrangla.

- C'est vraiment de la foutaise. Faut vraiment être une grosse quiche pour raconter de telles conneries.

Terry qui venait d'arriver, voyant Pandora les yeux embués de larmes, ramassa les morceaux de lettres dans un geste rageur avant de toiser son ami.

- Et toi tu n'es qu'un pauvre raté, frustré et jaloux.

Pour une fois, Matthew était mouché. Il se sentit con, surtout que des larmes coulaient sur les pommettes de la jeune fille. Julian récupéra la lettre des mains de Terry et s'approcha d'elle, sécha les quelques larmes salées et embrassa son front.

- Tout ce qui vient de toi est magnifique. Ceux qui se moquent sont des veaux analphabètes et envieux. Regarde je l'ai réparé , tout va bien.

Elle leva vers lui des prunelles emplies de reconnaissance. Le silence s'était fait autour d'eux et Matthew se sentit fusillé de mille regards acerbes. Les yeux de Pénélope surtout lançaient des éclairs. Lorsque Matthew se rassit à sa place, Terry finit par le faire culpabiliser en l'ignorant superbement lorsqu'il prit place à ses côtés. Devait il présenter ses excuses? Alors qu'elle s'était détournée de lui sans aucun remord alors qu'il commençait à la considérer comme une amie.

Les ASPIC blanc ne furent pas une franche réussite. Entre ceux qui roucoulaient au détriment de leurs révisions et ceux qui préféraient faire de la musique tout en ruminant. Peu d'élèves de septième année réussirent leurs examens blancs. Julian avait eu une note plus que médiocre. Et ce, pour la première fois de sa vie. Pandora par contre s'en tirait de justesse. Le serdaigle était en proie à un violent désarroi. Toute sa vie était basée sur le travail scolaire, l'effort, la fierté de briller. Il n'avait que ça. Il n'était ni un grand sportif, ni un artiste. Il se pensait ennuyeux et rabat-joie. Oui il n'avait que ça. Pandora le détournait de l'excellence. Tout en ayant des meilleurs notes que lui.

- Il faudrait qu'on se voit moins Pan. Je dois réviser pour les prochains cours c'est quand même l'année des ASPIC.

La rousse en resta stupéfaite. Pour une mauvaise note, il était prêt à remettre leur amour en cause? Elle lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Et pourquoi ne pas carrément faire une pause jusqu'aux examens ? Et dans quelques mois on reprend là on s'était arrêté?

- Vraiment? Ma foi pourquoi pas. C'est vrai qu'on passe tellement de temps ensemble que ...

Et BAM! Une bonne claque bien méritée! Elle avait frappé fort et hésitait même à lui en recoller une. Était il idiot? Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, confié, écrit... Elle s'était totalement livrée. L'avait hissé sur un piedestal. Tout ça pour ...

-Non mais c'est une blague? Tu te fous de moi? Est ce que tu te fous de moi Julian ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça? Pourquoi?

Elle martelait son torse de coup à présent, le regard noyé par les larmes. Elle se ridiculisait devant tout Poudlard, passant pour l'imbécile amoureuse transie. Elle criait à qui voulait l'entendre que Julian et elle goûtaient le vrai Amour. Celui qui ne souffre aucune barrière, aucune limite. Et ses amis... Elle avait fait une croix sur la salle sur demande, sur Matthew, Evan et aussi un peu sur Terry qu'elle aimait tous pourtant beaucoup. L'ingrat! Il était stupide. Maladroit. Egoiste. Et elle, pauvre loukoum amoureux, était pietinée comme la dernière des elfes de maison. Quand était elle devenue cette femme faible et dépendante d'un homme? Quand avait elle troqué son libre arbitre pour rendre Julian seul garant de son bonheur? Pourquoi avait elle si mal alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la salle commune en marmonnant qu'il ne comprenait pas ses réactions hystériques et démesurées? Mais bon sang elle l'aimait à crever! Elle mourrait d'envie de le retenir, de s'enchaîner à lui, de le supplier de renoncer à ces inepties de moins se voir, de lui hurler que sans lui elle préférait mourir. Elle resta digne, les poings serrés. Avant d'hurler quelques insultes bien senties.

Julian, quand à lui, regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Et lorsqu'il se coucha sans que Pandora ne donne le moindre signe de vie, la déprime l'envahit complètement. Qu'avait il à saboter leur relation depuis le début? Qu'est ce que c'était une mauvaise note comparé à l'amour de sa vie? Une futilité. Mais il n'en était pas de même pour tout le monde. Et le père de Julian déchira la lettre du professeur Flitwick annonçant qu'il s'inquiétait de l'état des notes de son fils. Le père de Julian devint rouge de colère et une ride profonde marqua son front tandis qu'il s'emparait de sa baguette pour envoyer une beuglante.


End file.
